Friendship School Life
by Alexriolover95
Summary: The stories of a little shy filly who goes to attend the School of Friendship in Ponyville to learn the magic of friendship!
1. A Blooming Rose

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **So with the official return of season 8 coming in less than a week, I thought I might as well start the new series I been planning for quite some time!**

 **This still needs more development on my end, but I thought I will just go for it and see what happens! If anycreature has any helpful suggestions, please don't hesitate to voice your concern!**

 **Now this is going to start off as a medium sized story, in between 10 and 15 chapters and then it's going to go into a series of one shots and little shorts that are 2 to 4 chapters long!**

 **And lastly, I would like to thank Gracekim20, bluecatcinema, and especially my very good friend, T8ECR34TOR, for being very supportive for this new series!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A "Blooming" Rose

* * *

Today was like any other normal day in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, young unicorns learning new spells and practicing them in order to be perfect. They would mostly work together in groups of two or three, one would hold a spell book and help his or her friend learn the new spell. However while most of the unicorns in the school would work together, there were some who preferred to be alone…

One of them was a little red unicorn, with a yellow mane and tail, her cutie mark a yellow rose that has yet to fully bloom, at a table alone with a spell book placed on the table while the little filly sat on a stool. She was currently reading a new spell and took a deep breath when she could remember the spell without looking at the book. Focusing on an apple in front of her, she was going to teleport it a few inches sideways.

"Okay, I can do this, deep breaths Rose." The little filly told herself as she closed her eyes and focused on the apple, her horn glowing as a magical aura lit the fruit, but didn't go anywhere as the little filly exhausted herself and the apple dropped back on the table. "That's the fourth time!" The little filly said to herself in annoyance.

Meanwhile, a very familiar white alicorn was walking through the hallways of the school, checking up on the students and seeing how they were doing. She stopped when she saw the little red unicorn filly fail with the apple, so she trotted into the classroom and came to the filly, who didn't notice the towering presence next to her.

"Still having trouble Blooming Rose?" The alicorn spoke, surprising the filly.

"Oh, Princess Celestia, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." The filly named Blooming Rose replied back quickly, feeling embarrassed in front of the princess.

"That's quite alright." Celestia spoke in her calm voice. "You seem to be having a lot of trouble, maybe it would help if you found a partner."

"Thank you for the suggestion princess, but I rather much do this by myself." Blooming Rose said as politely as she could.

"Well, if that's what you want…" Celestia said. "Keep trying." And Celestia left to continue her trot through her school.

While trotting through and seeing the bright little unicorns, her mind kept going back to Blooming Rose… Part of the reason why Rose was accepted into the school was because she had some royal connection, her father being a royal guard in the palace and since Rose was a unicorn, it would make sense for her to attend the school. Only she was nervous, shy, a loner, it actually made Celestia remember her star pupil, now the Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle and how Twilight preferred books over friends when she was young in the beginning.

However, there was a solution to this problem…

As the school day ended and all the unicorns went back home, Blooming Rose was of course alone as every other unicorn ran past her, laughing with their friends and going to enjoy the rest of day in play. Blooming Rose just wanted to go back home, so that's what she did.

Once Rose was back in her home in Canterlot, where she resided with her family, she called out to see if anyone was home.

"Anypony home?" Blooming Rose called out and hooves were heard on the floor as a red unicorn stallion came trotting down the stairs with a smile on his face. "Hey big brother."

"Hey little sis." The stallion greeted the little filly. "You'll never guess what happened today."

"What?" Blooming Rose asked.

"Remember that job opening in Ponyville, as the major's new assistant that I applied for?" The stallion smiling more and more.

"Yes I do." Blooming Rose remembering for it was all her brother would talk about these days.

"I got the job!" The stallion jumping up and down in joy.

"That's great…" Blooming Rose sighed.

"You don't sound happy, something wrong happened at school?" The stallion asked, now concerned.

"It's nothing, it's just like any normal day…" Blooming Rose replied as she went up to her room.

Blooming Rose's family were all successes in what they do, her father, Sword Gauntlet, was a royal guard, her mother, Nurse Bluebell, was a nurse in the Canterlot General Hospital, her brother, Drawn Pen, was an editor and was going to be the new assistant to Ponyville's mayor, and her sister, Dancing Tune, was a member of a orchestra as a violin player. Blooming Rose still has yet to decide what to do eventually, even thought she has her cutie mark and she's in Celestia's school.

As night fell on Canterlot and everypony was either getting ready for bed or for dinner, the rest of Rose's family came home, first Dancing Tune after a full day of practicing, then Bluebell after a full day of nursing, and Sword after a full day patrolling the palace.

"Hey honey." Sword smiled as his wife greeted him at the door. "How was your day?"

"Same as always, but happy nevertheless." Bluebell answered.

"Hey dad, I got the job in Ponyville I applied for." Pen announced as he was next to greet his father.

"That's great son, but lets talk about it more over dinner, I'm hungry." Sword feeling his stomach begging for food.

As dinner was cooked and set up, by a family effort, the family of five sat down, ready to eat, but also to talk about the day.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Sword asked his family.

"Well as I said already, I got the job in Ponyville, I'm going to assist the mayor in correcting any typos, getting her schedule sorted out, help ponies when she's too busy, that kind of stuff." Pen announced. "And the mayor's already got my house for me in the town, so that's taken care of already, all I have to do is pack up and take the train there and I can start as soon as I'm ready."

"I knew you could do it son, I had faith in you." Sword then turning to his older daughter.

"And Dancing Tune, what about you?"

"Well, still waiting on my application for the job in Ponyville as well, but still continuing to enjoy the orchestra I'm in and playing at concerts and events." The blue unicorn mare with a yellow mane and tail, answered.

"Rose, you been very quiet so far, what's wrong?" Bluebell asked her youngest child.

"Oh, it's nothing mom, I'm just having trouble in Celestia's school, the spell I'm currently trying to learn is hard to master." Rose responded while twirling a carrot piece.

"You can do it sweetie, I wouldn't have recommended you to attend the school to the princess if I didn't think you could handle it." Sword encouraging his youngest child.

"Thanks dad." Rose replied in a not so confident tone.

Sword knew his daughter just had trouble with making friends, that was the one thing which truly held her back from accomplishing more. However he didn't have the courage to tell his daughter that she really needed to make some new friends. And then he remembered that Princess Twilight Sparkle had recently opened the School of Friendship, maybe that would be a much better place for his youngest child and since his son was going to Ponyville anyway for his new job, the school also being there, it would make sense for Rose to go as well.

As dinner was over, the family got ready for bed, Rose in her own room, getting under her covers, her lights still on as sword came into his daughter's room.

"Comfortable my little filly?" Sword smiled as he made sure Rose was warm enough.

"Yes dad." Rose replied. "Dad, I'm sorry I didn't turn out the way you would expect me to be."

"It's okay sweetie, you're still very young, you have plenty of time to figure out what you're going to do and I promise you that the future will be better." Sword keeping his optimistic tone.

"Thanks dad, I'll keep trying." Rose tried her best smile as Sword bent down and gave his daughter a goodnight kiss before turning off the lamp besides the bed and closing the door softly behind him.

As Sword got to his bedroom that he shared with his wife, Bluebell had an unsure look on her face.

"Are you sure sending Rose to the School of Friendship is a good idea?" Bluebell asked, not sure whether or not to like the idea.

"I'm sure, it will be good for her and besides it's not like she's going to Ponyville alone, I just need to get the princess's permission tomorrow." Sword told his wife as he got into the bed with his wife, sharing a quick loving kiss with her before laying down and using his magic to turn off the lights in the room.

* * *

 **And there we go! First chapter done!**

 **And again, even thought I officially started this, this is still a work in progress for me, so any honest feedback is much appreciated!**

 **See everycreature later!**


	2. The Same Idea

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **Before we get to the next chapter, as always, my thanks for those who put their favs and follows, so thank you Moore98Luke, T8ECR34TOR, and katmar1994!**

 **And also, if you haven't seen it already, there's an animated teaser for an animation by Minty Root called The Fall of Sunset Shimmer and wow… It just left me speechless and in tears! And I loved her Luna's Determination animation, so I'm expecting this one will be just as good or even better!**

 **Anyway… Enough with that, you're here to read the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Same Idea

* * *

Next day came and in the royal palace in Canterlot, Sword Gauntlet was doing his normal routine of trotting around the palace, keeping watch, but also today he was going to see if he could get a quick word with the princess in the throne room. Sword wasn't one to bother the princess with such things like family or personal problems, she already had enough to do as it is, but since this was related to the princess' school, Sword had to speak with her.

"I have to talk with the princess eventually, might as well do it sooner than later…" Sword thought as he had one of his front hooves on his chin. "I hope she's not too busy for a few minutes." And then Sword made his way to the throne room.

Coming to the throne room doors Sword took a deep breath before knocking lightly to gain entrance.

"Come in." Sword heard the princess say.

As Sword came in, he saw the princess was currently going over some paperwork with her assistant, Celestia in the middle of signing some official documents. However she stopped with her quill held up in midair by Celestia's magic as the white alicorn turned her attention from her papers to the visiting royal guard.

(Author's note: Like in the beginning of the season 3 premiere, also I don't know the name of Celestia's assistant…, somecreature tell me please!)

"And what can I do for you?" Celestia asked the guard. "Sword Gauntlet is it?"

"Yes, your highness." The guard replied, in a professional voice. "Do you mind if I speak to you in private?"

"Of course." And Celestia nodded to her assistant and the other guards in the throne room, all of which left and only the two ponies remained. "Now, what is it you wish to talk about?"

"Well, your highness, it's about my daughter…" Sword began.

"Blooming Rose?" Celestia now taking interest.

"Yes, princess, you see I been noticing she has been having trouble lately with her education, mostly having friends her age." Sword addressed. "And I was wondering if maybe I could transfer her to Princess Twilight's School of Friendship, you see my son has been accepted as the new assistant to Ponyville's mayor, so that's why I thought it would be a good idea if she went with him. If your highness refuses to take her out from your school, than I accept your decision."

"Actually Sword, I have also been noticing your daughter's fear of making friends and I have been thinking of maybe asking your permission to send her to the School of Friendship." Celestia revealed. "If you want, I will send a letter to Princess Twilight asking if she has a space for your daughter."

"Why thank you princess, this is much more than I expected." Sword a bit taken aback in surprise.

"You're welcome Sword, now is there anything else?" Celestia asked politely.

"No, that is all, thank you again princess." Sword bowing down before leaving the throne room. "Well that went better than I thought." Sword said to himself before returning to duty.

Meanwhile back in the throne room, when her assistant came back, Celestia finished signing the documents before attending to the letter, her assistant getting the blank parchment, quill, and ink. Celestia, with her magic, dipped the quill in the ink and began writing the letter and once finished, used her teleportation spell to send it to Spike…

Meanwhile in Ponyville…

In the School of Friendship, Twilight, with Spike by her side to assist her as always, was teaching her class on the history of pre-Equestrian Friendships, having a slideshow on with a picture of Scorpan.

"Now as Scropan came to appreciate the way ponies lived, he would eventually make friends with the great wizard…" Twilight began as she was going to signal to Spike for the next slide to show the picture of Scropan with Starswirl, only the slide didn't change." Spike?" Twilight looking at Spike and seeing him hold his mouth before he let it out and green flames appeared with a letter coming out.

"I can't remember the last time I did that…" Spike commented as he cleared his throat from getting the letter.

Twilight, using her magic, picked up the letter and read who it was from, surprised to see it was from Celestia. Remembering that she was teaching class, Twilight turned to the students.

"Sorry students, but important business to attend to, why don't you all get a head start going to your next class and we can pick up where we are tomorrow." Twilight informed her students, who were happy at the early dismissal and left the room while Twilight took her seat in the classroom with Spike next to her.

"What does it say Twilight?" Spike asked.

"It says…" Twilight reading the letter…

(Author's note: Imagine Celestia speaking now as Twilight reads the letter.)

"Dear Twilight,

I hope everything is going well with your school and your students are enjoying their classes and making new friends. And I hope you have room for another student. One of the royal guards has a daughter who attends my school, however both him and I noticed she's having trouble, mostly with making friends and being sociable. She actually reminds me a lot of you when you were her age.

Now, both me and her father agreed that the School of Friendship would be a much better place for the little filly to be in. I know there may not be room for another student, but if there is, it would be most helpful if you could accept her as a student in your school. I look froward to your answer.

From Princess Celestia."

"Another student, that's great!" Spike happily agreeing with Celestia.

"I agree Spike, come on lets get to my office and we can send back a reply to the princess right away."

As the two were back in the big office, Twilight sat down on her chair, while Spike got the necessary writing material and Twilight got to work with the reply.

"Spike could you also get an acceptance letter copy?" Twilight asked her number one assistant.

"Right away Twilight." Spike went to one of the file drawers to get the acceptance letter.

Meanwhile Twilight wrote the reply to Celestia…

"Dear Princess Celestia…" Twilight began.

The day was starting to end as it was almost time for Celestia to lower the sun while Luna would raise the moon. As Celestia was finishing up her other duties before her last one, a letter popped up before her.

"Oh, must be the reply from Twilight." Celestia thought as she unrolled the letter with her magic and read it.

(Author's note: Now imagine Twilight speaking.)

"Dear Princess Celestia,

Thank you very much for writing this letter to me. And of course I'll be happy to accept another student into my school, we're always happy to have new students seeking the magic of friendship. She'll fit right in and we'll make sure she gets a good education and feels comfortable making new friends. I will send an acceptance letter right after my reply to you, to the family.

"From your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

A few days passed as Drawn Pen was packing up his things for the train trip to Ponyville for his new job and it was his last complete day in his home in Canterlot before he would leave. For Blooming Rose, well, she and the family has yet to receive any news about the School of Friendship, that is until the mail came during the afternoon when Blooming Rose just got home from Celestia's school.

Pen was just by the front door, checking his things over and over, making sure he packed up everything for tomorrow, he was that concerned and organized. He was in the middle of checking over things a third time when an envelope came in through the mail slot in the front door.

"I wonder what's this." Pen wondered as he picked up the envelope with his hoof and read what was written on the front, what he read surprised him. "Rose, come down here, you have to see this!"

The little filly was up in her room and went out from her brother calling her, trotting down the stairs, she was curious what her big brother wanted.

"What is it?" Blooming Rose asked.

"Look who sent you a letter." Pen presenting the letter to his little sister.

"What in the name of Celestia…" Rose said with a speechless face.

It was the School of Friendship acceptance letter, for Blooming Rose to be a student in.

* * *

 **And I'll leave it at that!**

 **And just in case you're wondering… Blooming Rose is about the same age as like Cozy Glow and the CMCs are and her older siblings are like around the age of the Mane 6 and Starlight.**

 **Other than that…**

 **See everycreature later!**


	3. First Day in Ponyville

**Hey evercreature! What's up!?**

 **There's nothing to say…. Other than… Season 8 officially returns tomorrow! Oh boy! I don't know if I'll get any sleep tonight!**

 **But while we're all waiting, you might as well read the next chapter here!**

* * *

Chapter 3: First Day in Ponyville

* * *

"Wait did I forget my ink?" Drawn Pen asked in a worried state as he was looking through his luggage for yet the tenth time before it was to be taken to the barrage car of the friendship express.

"Son, I'm sure you packed everything you need." Sword Gauntlet reassured his son. "The train's not going to wait forever."

"Right dad…" Pen apologized. "Sorry, I'm just extremely nervous about my new job."

"Well don't be son, you'll do fine." Bluebell encouraged her son. "And with your little sis with you, I'm sure you'll enjoy Ponyville."

Today was the day Pen was leaving Canterlot to his new residence in Ponyville, of course taking his little sister with him to attend the School of Friendship. Pen having brought everything he needed to the train station to be loaded up in the train, his family helping him as the friendship express was waiting for its next group of passengers and cargo.

"And I hope you enjoy your new school sweetie." Sword said as he came down to his little girl's level, only she seemed to be in a neutral state and hid her face a little from her dad.

Blooming Rose was of course taken aback when the letter came and when her father revealed that he spoke to Celestia, Rose didn't know whether or not to be happy to go or mad at her father for not informing her. Sword wanted it to be a surprise and hoped his daughter was going to be happy, but her reaction was the opposite of what he expected. Sword was about to apologize to his little girl, only for the conductor to come out of one of the train cars to announce the train was about to leave.

"All aboard!" The conductor shouted. "Next stop to Ponyville leaves in about five minutes."

"Good luck you two." Bluebell told her two children as she gave each of them a kiss, trying her best to hold back tears like any mother would.

"Thanks mom and don't worry, this doesn't mean I will never come back and visit when I can." Pen smiled as his luggage was taken into the barrage car. "Come on sis." Pen told Rose as the stallion boarded the nearest passenger car followed by the little filly, her father still a little sad.

A minute after the two siblings sat down on a couple of empty seats, the locomotive started up and the train began rolling froward, the rest of the family still on the station platform waving at Pen and Rose as the train sped away from the station and began its trip to Ponyville.

On the station platform, Bluebell noticed her husband looking distressed.

"What's wrong honey?" Bluebell asked Sword.

"I still wonder if I made the right decision, I might have broken my relationship with my youngest daughter." Sword expressing his concern.

"You did what you thought was right honey and no matter what I still love you." Bluebell comforting her husband.

"Thanks honey, that helps a little." Sword sighed. "Well we all better get back to work."

Back in the Friendship Express, Pen and Rose were in their seats, at least one of them eager to arrive in the town, Pen looking out the window and seeing the beautiful land that was Equestria, looking froward to working as the mayor's new assistant. Rose was less so excited as she of course didn't hear a lot about the School of Friendship, not knowing what to expect or how different it would be compared to Celestia's school.

"Big brother, what do you know about the School of Friendship?" Rose asked Pen in her timid little voice.

"Well I heard it's not regulated by the EEA and there's not just ponies, I heard there's a Changeling, Yak, even a hippograff there, so maybe you can even make a non pony friend, that would be nice right?" Pen smiling in order to see his sister happy, only the little filly didn't smile back. "Look sis, I think dad made the right choice, it's good to have at least one friend, you'll love your new school, trust me."

"I hope you're right…" Rose said quietly. "I'm tired, I'm going to nap a little until we arrive."

After a few hours the friendship express arrived at Ponyville, Pen waking up his sister as the train slowly rolled to a stop at the station. The passengers getting off as the two siblings also left, the station workers getting out the luggage and when Pen retrieved his and his sister's, they were all set to go to their new home, but first Pen needing to stop by the town hall to inform the mayor that he arrived. As the two siblings trotted through the town, Pen was amazed by how simple and yet cozy looking the town was compared to the much taller and more majestic buildings in Canterlot. Of course that didn't mean the town was devoid of any tall structures as Princess Twilight's castle was in view by the edge of the town and right besides the castle was the School of Friendship.

"Alright sis, we're going to stop by the town hall first, inform the mayor I'm here, then drop off everything in our new house and then we can go to your new school.

After asking for directions to town hall, the two siblings found the building and came in and once the mayor was informed her new assistant was here, she greeted him.

"Hello Drawn Pen." Mayor Mare greeting Pen. "I look froward to you being my new assistant, I expect you'll do great things in Ponyville."

"Thank you mayor." Pen blushed.

"And is this your little sister you told me about in your application." Mayor Mare asked, noticing the timid filly besides the stallion.

"Yes mayor, Blooming Rose, she's actually here to be a new student in the School of Friendship." Pen introducing his little sister. "So when can I start?" Pen eager to get start working.

"You can start the day after tomorrow, take some time to get settled in and I'm guessing your sister wouldn't want to go to school on her first day alone." Mayor Mare told Pen.

"Thank you mayor." Pen replied and after the mayor told Pen where his new house is, the two siblings turned to leave.

"Well first item on the list checked off, lets see our new house." Pen told Rose as they trotted through the town until coming to the little, yet comfortable looking house.

As Pen opened the front door with a key the mayor gave him, the inside of the house was just as comfortable looking, all the furniture was there already. As Pen explored the house, he found all the room the two siblings would need, a couple of bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, even a room where Pen could set up his work things, when he needed to do work at home. It was perfect and Pen couldn't be happier, but before he would get to unpacking everything and setting up his new house with his sister, he told Rose they would take a little trip to end the day off to the School of Friendship.

"Well sis, before we rest up from the day, how about we see the school you're going to go to." Pen suggested, Rose couldn't say no, or at least couldn't find the word.

"Okay…" Rose said quietly.

After locking the front door, the two siblings trotted over to the school, the massive building getting bigger and bigger as Rose trotted to it, making her feel her smaller than she was. Once at the front entrance, Pen opened the door, letting his sister go in first and she wanted to gallop right out. If the outside of the building made her feel tiny, the inside certainly did as the large and hollow entrance was intimidating, so far the school didn't give a good impression on the little filly.

"I wonder where Princess Twilight's office is." Pen wondered, but luckily a small purple dragon, who saw the two siblings as he was flying through the hallway by the entrance.

"Oh hello." The dragon greeted the two. "My name's Spike and who might you two be?"

"Well my name's Drawn Pen and this here's my sister Blooming Rose." Pen answered.

"Oh, you're the new student we're expecting, good." Spike replied. "I take it you two want to see Twilight?"

"Yes, that would be nice, we just want to inform the princess that Rose is here." Pen said back as Spike told the two to follow him.

Trotting through the school, Pen was amazed, it was certainly more colorful than Celestia's school and looked more friendly, not that Celestia's school was bad by any means, but this school looked perfect for Rose. Eventually Spike stopped at a large pair of doors and opened one, allowing the two siblings to enter. The princess was currently in her seat by her desk, looking through papers.

"Twilight, our new student is here." Spike announced.

"Oh, Blooming Rose is it." Twilight putting down her quill as she got up from her seat to greet the two.

"Hello Blooming Rose, it's nice to meet you." Twilight said, but the little filly hid behind her brother, a little afraid to meet the Princess of Friendship.

"I'm sorry princess, my sister is a little afraid and nervous attending a new school." Pen said. "I'm her brother, Drawn Pen by the way.

"Well nice to you too." Twilight offering her hoof to shake. "And please, headmare is just fine, now unfortunately the school day is almost over, but she can come back tomorrow for the tour of the school which I will leave to my assistant Spike here."

"Happy to help Twilight." Spike agreeing.

"I'm sure Blooming Rose will feel comfortable eventually here, we try to offer the best friendship education possible for everycreature and I'm sure you Rose will be happy here." Twilight speaking to the little filly.

As the sun began to go down, the school day ended as the two siblings trotted back to their new house, Pen looking froward to the next day to see the new school and classes her sister would take while Rose wasn't so looking froward to it at all…

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter!**

 **Next chapter, we're going to have the tour of the school, maybe get Rose a bit more relaxed, that is if Spike provides to be a good tour guide! And then the chapter after that will be Rose's first official day of school!**

 **See everycreature later!**


	4. School Tour Part 1

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **So today's actually a special day for all you AJ lovers, because today's the one year anniversary of The Perfect Pear! And you know what's funny? Yesterday I posted a one shot about Bright Mac and Pear Butter! And I didn't even realize today's the one year anniversary until after I posted the one shot!**

 **Also I decided to change Blooming Rose's cutie mark to better fit her name!**

 **Anyway, lets get back to school!**

* * *

Chapter 4: School Tour Part 1

* * *

Next morning came and Drawn Pen was ready to take his sis for the official school tour so she would know each place in her new school. Pen was looking froward to seeing how different the School of Friendship would be compared to Celestia's school, he hoped it was as good, maybe even better than what he had heard from other ponies. Blooming Rose wasn't as excited and wished that she could avoid the tour altogether, If it was anything like Celestia's school, than she wouldn't like it.

"Okay sis, ready to go?" Pen asked the little filly.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Rose answered as she sighed and followed her brother.

Pen locked the front door before continuing on and trotting to the school, his sister behind him as they weren't the only ones going to school of course as ponies and other creatures began their day of classes. Waiting by the entrance was Spike, being the one who would give the tour.

"Welcome back, ready to start the tour?" Spike greeted the two siblings.

"Absolutely." Pen replied. "Right sis?"

"Sure." Rose simply answered back as she tried to hide her face behind her mane.

"Great, lets begin." Spike said as he motioned for the two to follow him. "First, lets start with the forum and we'll work our way around." Spike guiding the two to the open air center of the school, a water fountain in the center as there were benches around for students to gather around and socialize.

"Wow, very different from Celestia's school." Pen noted as he enjoyed the beautiful area.

"Yup, this is where students can come and relax when they're not in class, make some friends." Spike informed the two as Rose cringed at that last word.

"Now, lets start with the different classes." Spike flying to the right and opening the door which led to another hallway. "First, we'll take a look at Professor Rarity's generosity class." Spike told the two as he hid a blush saying that.

Coming to a door with diamonds in it, Spike opened the door as quietly as he could to show the two siblings the class, which was hard at work learning about fabric.

"Oh Spike." A white adult unicorn noticed the three at her classroom door and came to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Rarity…" Spike said nervously to the white unicorn. "I'm just giving a new student and her brother a school tour before her first day tomorrow, why don't you tell them what you teach?"

"Of course Spikey Wikey and you are?" Rarity lowering her head to Rose's level.

"Blooming Rose." Pen answered. "She's a little shy and I'm Drawn Pen."

"Well nice to meet you Blooming Rose." Rarity smiled. "I teach the element of generosity, we do things like learn how to give to others instead of taking things for yourself, and we do a lot of sewing and fabric work to do that."

"Interesting…" Pen looking into the classroom.

"Well we should get going, we still have a lot to cover." Spike told the two siblings.

"Hope you like everything else and I can't wait to have a new student in my class." Rarity told Rose as the white unicorn waved at them while they left before going back to her present class.

"Next up is Professor's Applejack's Honesty class." Spike leading the two to a totally different classroom, unlike Rarity's more regal classroom, Applejack's classroom looked more like an inside of a barn.

Inside Applejack's classroom, there were tools stored along the walls, hammers, helmets, masks for the class and the class itself was hard at work making birdhouses it looked like. A orange colored earth adult pony checking up on the students as she noticed the new visitors by the door.

"Howdy Spike, who are the guests?" The earth pony named Applejack greeted.

"This is our new student Blooming Rose and her brother Drawn Pen, giving them a tour." Spike informed AJ.

"Oh, you're the new student Twilight talked about with us." Applejack brightened up. "Well, I teach the element of honesty here at the school and we work on such subjects like telling the truth instead of lying, through building projects, right now we're building birdhouses."

After saying her goodbyes and luck like Rarity did, the tour went to the next class, to a room which had a cloud and rainbow decorated door, the sounds of balls could be heard inside.

"So, is this physical education?" Pen asked Spike.

"Nope, this is Professor Rainbow Dash's Loyalty Class." Spike opening the door to allow the two to see inside, only as Spike opened the door, a ball was coming straight towards the three, Rose blocking her face with one of her hooves, scared that the ball might hit her, only someone caught it.

"Too rough Gallus, try to throw it softer next time." The catcher, who was a blue pegasus adult pony told someone as the catcher came down in front of the three. "Hey Spike, who are these two?"

"Well the little filly's Blooming Rose, our new student and her brother." Spike informed Rainbow.

"Oh and you're giving them a tour." Rainbow catching on. "Well, I teach the element of loyalty here and nothing says that better than working as a team." Rainbow stepping aside and showing the class split into two teams playing a game.

Once again, after saying their goodbyes and of course Rainbow saying she was looking froward to having a new student, the three went to the next class, which had a door decorated with cupcakes and party decorations.

"Now, this is Professor Pinkie Pie's Laughter Class, I would brace yourself if I were you." Spike warned the two as he opened the door to reveal a brightly colored room, the class all having smiles and laughing as they baked cakes and other treats, everyone messy of course as a pink earth adult pony saw the three at the door.

"My pinkie sense tells me that you're new here." Pinkie looking at Rose.

"How did you know?" Pen asked, amazed.

"It's the professor's pinkie sense, I still don't get it myself." Spike told Pen. "Anyway Pinkie, what do you teach?"

"Well, I teach the element of laughter, we do things like bake sweet treats and if someone makes a mistake or messes up, we learn how to laugh and then help fix the mistake." Pinkie telling the two siblings what she teaching.

"Thanks Pinkie, we should get going, we still have a lot to cover." Spike told Pinkie.

"Oh wait." Pinkie stopped the three and dug into her mane with one of her hooves before pulling out a cupcake. "Here, have a welcome treat." Pinkie told Rose as she gave the little filly the cupcake.

"Thanks…" Rose replied as she took the treat with a shaky hoof.

"Now, we're going to finish off the element classes with Professor Fluttershy's Kindness Class before getting to the other areas of the school." Spike informed the visitors

While going to the next class, Rose took a bite and she had to admit that it was quite tasty. Moving on, the three came to a door with natural things like tree and flowers decorated on the door. Spike quietly knocking on the door, a yellow pegasus adult pony opened it to see the three.

"Why hello Spike and who are these two ponies?" The yellow pegasus said in a nice, soothing soft voice.

"This is our new student, Blooming Rose and her brother Drawn Pen, Fluttershy." Spike telling the yellow pegasus.

Drawn Pen found himself staring at the pretty pegasus, but snapped out of it before she could notice and hid away a blush he had.

"Well I hope you're enjoying your visit so far." Fluttershy smiled. "Here, I teach the element of kindness, by showing the students how beautiful nature is and how to be kind to other animals, so they can do the same to others." Fluttershy explaining as she showed the students interacting with a group of bunnies.

Pen tried his best to keep his focus on the class, but found he kept looking at Fluttershy and when Fluttershy turned back to the visitors, Pen quickly made sure he wasn't caught staring.

"I hope you'll enjoy this class on your first day Rose, I'm glad we have another student at the school." Fluttershy smiled down on Rose. "Good luck with all the places you visit here today." Fluttershy saying her goodbyes as she had to get back to her class.

"So what now?" Pen asked Spike.

"Well, first we're going to take a quick stop by Principal Twilight's class and then we have lots of other places like the library and other places of support for the students." Spike told Pen as the tour continued.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm going to stop here, or else this chapter is going to be too long for my liking compared to the other chapters so far!**

 **Next, we're going to cover Twilight's class, the library, Starlight's office, the CMC's tutoring room, before ending off with the end of the school day at Twilight's office to see how the siblings like the school. I don't know what else the school would have… Not sure if it has a cafeteria or not… What does everycreature think?**

 **With that…**

 **See everycreature later!**


	5. School Tour Part 2

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **We're back with the second part of the school tour, going through the rest of the school! And yeah, I decided to only show the parts of the school that we know exist, maybe in the future we will learn about new rooms in the school!**

 **Other than, enjoy as always!**

* * *

Chapter 5: School Tour Part 2

* * *

The three continued the tour as Spike led Pen and Rose to the final class the dragon would show them, Principal Twilight's class, in which Twilight was currently teaching a group of students about the history of Equestria in a large colorful room filled with historical artifacts and magical items, the seating being an open theater design, the seats forming a semi circle. Twilight noticed the three and waved at them before continuing.

"Looks like Twilight's a bit busy, but since I'm her personal assistant, I can tell you that she teaches the history of friendship classes here." Spike told the two siblings.

"Sounds like my cup of tea." Pen said as during his free times he enjoyed reading about Equestria's history, it was part of the reason why he got his cutie mark in the first place.

(Author's note: I'm in fact thinking about doing a separate story in which each chapter is about my OCs getting their cutie marks, let me know if you want to see that!)

The three watched Twilight teaching the class for a few more minutes before Spike told the two siblings that it was time to move on to the next place to visit. Spike led the two down the hallways until coming to a large door, which was decorated with books, scrolls, and quills, clearly this was the library. Spike opened the door as the two siblings saw the many shelfs filled with all kinds of books and long tables in which students can either read, study, or do homework.

"Now, this is the library, it's one of the most serene spots in the school, the students here spend it quietly to study." Spike explaining in a quiet voice, remembering the time he was shouting while giving a tour, during his molting period.

To Pen, it was heaven, he loved libraries, often going to the one in Canterlot, again, when he was free and could learn new things from the many books. To Rose, it was just another reminder of how large the school was compared to how small she was.

"Do you mind if I do some exploring myself?" Pen asked Spike in a quiet voice.

"Sure, but don't take too long." Spike replied as Pen motioned for his little sister to follow him.

Pen went over to a book shelf and took out a random book, flipping through the pages and having a smile all the way through as his sister was besides him, almost curling up into a ball as she stared nervously up the book shelves, fearing that at any moment a shelf would fall on top of her. Eventually she tugged at her brother's hoof.

"Come on big brother, I want to get out of here." Rose told Pen.

"Alright, we should continue the tour anyway." Pen replied as he put back the book he currently had back in its place on the shelf.

"Ready?" Spike asked as the two siblings came back to him.

"Yes, lets continue." Pen answered as Spike led them to the next place.

Going through the hallways, they came to a normal sized door, which was closed, the door having a shooting star like cutie mark, a conversation could be heard as Spike stopped the two siblings.

"So, this is the office of our guidance counselor, Starlight Glimmer, if Blooming Rose ever has a problem and needs help, Starlight will be the most useful place to visit." Spike told the two. "But it sounds like Starlight is busy with a student now, so we can't go inside, but I'm sure Rose will feel comfortable going to her, now to finish off, we're going to the tutoring room for after school help."

And Spike led the two through the hallways once again before coming to one of the newer places of the school recently put, Spike opening the door and showing the two siblings the classroom, but it was empty, after all it was for after school hours.

"So this is where we have our tutoring, after the school day, in case any of the students need help with their homework." Spike explained.

"So where are the tutors?" Pen asked.

"Oh, our tutors are actually three fillies, around the age of Rose here, so they're still in their own school, over at the Ponyville School house." Spike explained while Pen had a very confused look. "I know it sounds silly, but those three are the best at their job, Rose here will see, and I bet she'll make friends with them as well."

"Well, I guess that's good enough for me." Pen shrugged. "So now that we're done with the tour, what now?"

"I'll take you back to Principal Twilight's office and she'll speak with you and ask you about the day." Spike answered as he motioned for the two to follow him, the three going back to Twilight's office and once they arrived, the principal wasn't there, so Spike needed to find her. "Wait here while I go find her." Spike told the two siblings, Pen nodding his head while Spike left the room, leaving the two siblings inside.

"You been mostly quiet sis, do you not like the school?" Pen asked with a little concern.

"I don't know, it seems a little too big for me." Rose revealing that she felt uncomfortable being in such large areas.

"I know it's a lot different from Celestia's school, but this school has everything and all the classes look fun, trust me, I think you'll like it here eventually, you just got to get used to it." Pen trying to reassure his sister, but Rose still wasn't convinced enough.

A couple minutes later and the door to the office opened, Principal Twilight with Spike appearing.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, busy talking to one of the teachers." Twilight apologized.

"That's okay prin… I mean headmare." Pen replied as Twilight took her seat at her desk.

"So, how did you two like the school?" Twilight asked with a smile.

"Oh, it's quite wonderful, if I was younger I would have liked to come here, but I guess my opinion doesn't really matter since I'm not the one coming here." Pen looking down to his sister. "Sis?"

"Well, it's certainly different from my previous education…" Rose said in her timid, shy voice. "And bigger than I thought it would be…" Rose said too quietly for either Twilight or Pen to hear her."

"Celestia wasn't kidding when she said this filly's like me, except she also has Fluttershy's shyness too." Twilight thought, knowing this was a filly who needed friendship education. "Well, I'm glad to know both of your opinions, I look froward to having you in class tomorrow Blooming Rose." Twilight getting up from her seat and coming from behind the desk to stand in front of the two. "I'll be waiting at the front entrance tomorrow to take Blooming Rose to her first class, I'm sure Professor Fluttershy will be happy to see her first." Twilight saying as the mention of Fluttershy made Pen start to go red yet again, luckily his red coat hid his blush well enough for Twilight not to notice.

"Thank you very much headmare." Pen thanked. "Come on sis, lets go home and rest up for tomorrow."

As the school day ended and the students were let out for the rest of the day, the two siblings also came out and went back home, Rose thankful to be out from the school as the large building once again became smaller in view while the two trotted back towards their new home in Ponyville.

As night fell and the two siblings went to bed, Pen made sure his sister was comfortable in her new bed. Rose's new room had a window and not only that, but the School of Friendship could be seen from the window, like to Rose it was meant to torture her and remind her of what was coming.

"Goodnight sis, you better get some rest for your first official day tomorrow." Pen told his sis as he put the covers over her.

"Do I have to go?" Rose asked, although she already knew the answer to her question. "It's so frightening to meet new ponies and creatures."

"You do, remember it's what dad wants, he did it because he cares about and loves you and he just wants the best for you, trust me, you'll thank him." Pen reassured Rose. "Goodnight." Pen giving his little sis a kiss on her head before leaving to go sleep in his own new bedroom.

Rose didn't go to sleep right away, she looked out the window from her bed and just stared at the school, she didn't say anything, but sighed knowing that from tomorrow on she was going to be alone in the school, not knowing anyone.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap on this chapter! Now I wish Pen was the one going to school!**

 **Next time we're going to have Rose's first official day at school! (P.S. might split that into two parts as well, but we'll see!)**

 **See everycreature later!**


	6. First School Day

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **So this chapter is simply going to be a repost of the testing chapter I did beforehand, but with changes obviously to reflect the story now!**

 **Also, a bunch of you are saying that it will become the Young 7 from the Young 6 and that's true! I keep forgetting to say, but I'm making my own version of the series in this, I probably and most likely will reference episodes, but I wouldn't actually make them canon here!**

* * *

Chapter 6: First School Day

* * *

So the day has come, Blooming Rose's official first day at the School of Friendship and being alone as well since today was also Drawn Pen's first day at his new job. Rose wanted very much to not go as she trotted besides her big brother who would take her to school before he went to his own job. The little red unicorn filly was scared as the school loomed larger and larger as the two siblings got closer to the entrance.

"You look nervous Rose." Pen noticing his sister's face. "Don't worry, I think you made a good impression on Principal Twilight and I know you'll make a lot of friends."

"I hope so, but it's just so scary." Rose replied in a fearful voice.

"You'll get used to it." Pen put on a smile as the two were now trotting on the stone walkway over the pond before the building, other students and the teachers going in to start another day.

At the door of the building was a pinkish female unicorn, with a purple mane, blue eyes, and a cutie mark with a star, who was apparently waiting for the two.

"Hello, you must be Blooming Rose." The female unicorn greeted the little filly besides Pen. "I'm guidance counselor Starlight Glimmer."

"Hello…" Rose greeted back.

"She's a little shy, it's her first day." Pen added. "It's good to finally meet you guidance counselor Starlight, but I thought Principal Twilight would be taking Rose to her first class."

"Well the Principal got busy with morning work, so she sent me in her place." Starlight answered.

"Well that makes sense, Princess Twilight is usually very busy." Pen replied as he remembered something. "That reminds me, I'm going to be late for my first day working at the town hall." Pen said quickly. "Now Rose, have fun and I'll be back when school ends to get you, alright."

"Alright…" Rose sighed as Pen gave her a quick good luck kiss on her head before leaving for his first day at his job.

"Okay Rose, I think you'll like your first class, it's with Professor Fluttershy, she's actually a little shy herself, but she's more assertive now." Starlight smiled and motioned for Rose to follow her.

As Rose came inside the school, the large, roomy entrance and hallways once again made Rose feel uncomfortable and tiny, even more so now without her big brother besides her as she followed Counselor Starlight to Professor Fluttershy's classroom. After a short trip through the building, the two arrived before the classroom door, Starlight knocking on it and a few seconds later was greeted by a little white bunny who opened the door and Professor Fluttershy, who Rose remembered from yesterday's tour.

"Hello Starlight, what can I do for you?" Fluttershy asked.

"This here is Rose, your new student, she'a little shy and nervous since it's her first day." Starlight introducing the little red filly.

"Oh yes, I remember you from yesterday, good to see you again little one." Fluttershy expressing her happiness and joy.

"She doesn't look that shy…" Rose thought in her head as Fluttershy stepped aside to let Rosef in.

"Well, it's time for me to return to my office, got some reorganizing to do." Starlight told Fluttershy before leaving, Fluttershy closing the door silently.

As Rose came in, unlike the entrance of the school, as she has seen yesterday, Fluttershy's classroom was more lively, definitely more welcoming as the room itself looked more like it was built in a forest, part of the classroom being structured with wood and filled with things for animals, plus it had an open wall with a balcony that let in cool air and fresh sunshine.

"Hello!" A rather loud voice welcomed Rose as she wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her, looking around the class, Rose falling down as she looked at the owner of the voice, who was a pony like creature. "What's your name?" The creature asked cheerfully.

"Silverstream, how many times do I have to say not to scare anyone?" Fluttershy stepping besides Rose as she addressed the creature in a soft, but assertive tone, who was a hippogriff.

"Sorry Professor Fluttershy, I forget easily." The hippogriff named Silverstream taking a step back.

"Now class, this here is Blooming Rose, she's a new student here at the school, so I expect everycreature to make her feel welcome." Fluttershy announced. "Now today, we'll be learning the difference between the spiders here in Ponyville and elsewhere."

"Spiders…" Rose said, starting to shake as she was afraid of those eight legged bugs, it was actually partly the reason why she got her cutie mark.

"Don't worry Rose, the first big difference is that the spiders in Ponyville are much nicer than elsewhere." Fluttershy holding up a spider. "This is Fuzzy Legs, one of my animal companions, Rose why don't you hold him?"

"Okay…" Rose replied, Fuzzy Legs jumping from Fluttershy's hoof to Rose's, scaring Rose a bit, afraid the eight legged creature would attack her, but of course he didn't, instead presenting a smile and a flower. "Thank you…" Rose replied slowly as she took the flower with her other hoof not holding the spider.

"Alright students, pair up and lets get on with today's lesson, Silverstream and Sandbar, why don't you two help out Rose." Fluttershy speaking to the hippogriff from earlier and a slightly greenish pony, with a green-bluish mane, and turtles as his cutie mark.

"Hi Rose, I'm Sandbar." The greenish pony introducing himself as every other student separated into their pairs.

"And of course you already know me." Silverstream adding.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you two." Rose replied as she tried to give a smile, Fluttershy seeing every student paired up and then gave the next steps.

"Alright students, now one of you ask the spider to politely make a web in order to protect you from your partner, who's going to pretend to be mean to you." Fluttershy giving the next instructions.

"Why don't I be the mean one?" Sandbar suggested. "Hey, watch where you're stepping, you made me down my cupcake!" Sandbar pretended to shout as Rose got a little bit scared.

"Fuzzy Legs, shoot your web!" Rose shouted, closing her eyes as her movement aimed the spider's web right into Sandbar's face, which clung onto the pony's face.

Silverstream began laughing as she tried to keep it in, seeing Sandbar's predicament, which caused Rose to open one eye and see what was so funny, which in turn made her start to laugh for real.

"You should see your face Sandbar." Rose said as Sandbar had an unamused look on his face.

"Not funny girls…" Sandbar said as he wiped off the web from his face.

"Maybe not to you, but for us it is." Silverstream agreeing with Rose.

"Having a little trouble I see." Fluttershy having come to see the progress of the lesson. "But I see that one of you is warming up, which is good." Fluttershy looking at Rose, which caused the little red unicorn filly to blush.

As the day went on, Rose came to enjoy her classes as she got to know her teachers and actually became friendly with Sandbar and Silverstream, so it actually wasn't a bad first day. As the school day ended in fact, Rose didn't want to leave, but she had to. As classes for the day were over, Starlight came and took Rose to the entrance, to wait for her brother, who did arrive, looking like he was galloping and out of breath, clearly he almost lost track of time while at his job.

"Sorry if I'm late Rose, the mayor wanted me to fix some mistakes last minute with some documents." Pen apologized as he got his breath back.

"That's okay, I actually really enjoyed my first day." Rose smiled.

"I heard she actually made a couple of friends." Starlight added, Pen clearly impressed.

"Well, wasn't expecting this, but I'm happy for you, now lets get home and rest, I'm tired." Pen told his little sister.

"See you tomorrow Rose." Starlight called as the two siblings started to trot back to their new house in Ponyville.

"You will!" Rose called back as she trotted very happily, almost prancing in fact as Pen could only smile at his sister's new happiness.

School was indeed going to be fun, and even thought Rose was still a little uncomfortable with how large the school was, she could at least be more comfortable with everyone else at the school. For next day she was in fact going to make even more friends.

* * *

 **Well hope everyone enjoyed this repost with changes of course!**

 **Next chapter we're going to meet the rest of the Young 6!**

 **Also, if you creatures can help, I would appreciate it if you could suggest lessons that each of the teachers would give in their classes!**

 **See everycreature later!**


	7. A Whole Group of Friends

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **Before we get to the next chapter, thank you to all of you who have made your suggestions! While I may not use those ideas exactly, I'll try to do similar things.**

 **For now, lets introduce the rest of our Young 6!**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Whole Group of Friends

* * *

It was Rose's second day as a new student and this time she felt a little more comfortable facing the huge building and going inside. And there was the fact that her brother needed to leave a bit earlier for his job, leaving Rose to go to school by herself. And as always, the students attending the school were all entering the building through the front entrance, ready to start the day's classes, Rose along them as her first class, as always, was Professor Fluttershy's class.

However since it was just her second day, she had a little trouble remembering where the classroom was in the large building. As Rose looked and looked, she found herself pretty much alone in the hallways, that is until a couple of creatures passed by, a dragon and griffon, she remembered seeing the griffon during the tour. However, Rose heard that dragons and griffons were along the most friendless creatures, but they were the only ones around, so Rose took a deep breath and trotted up to the two bigger creatures.

"Excuse me, do either of you know where Professor Fluttershy's class is?" Rose asked, going back to her timid, shy voice.

Rose expected both of the non-ponies to laugh at her in a mean sort of way, she was very taken aback when the two stopped their conversation to help her, not pushing her away at all.

"Sure, you just go up to the second floor and then go to your left, should be three doors away when you go up those stairs." The griffon answered nicely.

"Okay, thank you very much…" Rose replied in a surprised tone as she turned around and trotted up the stairs. "Wow, I guess this school really is good at teaching friendship." Rose thought in her head as she reached the top of the stairs and turned left, seeing the decorated door which marked Professor Fluttershy's classroom, clearly the class already started, so Rose knocked on the door.

"Oh Blooming Rose, you're a little late." Fluttershy said as she was the one who opened the door.

"Sorry professor, I couldn't remember where the classroom was." Rose apologized.

"Well, it is just your second day, you'll get it eventually." Fluttershy replied in her sweet, understanding tone. "And you're just in time too, we're going on a short field trip today outside."

Rose came into the classroom to see everycreature excited to go, Rose seeing Sandbar and Silverstream, the hyper hippogriff seeing the little unicorn filly and waving her over.

"Hey Sandbar, Silverstream." Rose greeted her first two friends. "Sorry if I held up the trip."

"That's okay, you're new here." Sandbar pointing out. "And the school's pretty big, I remember I had trouble finding Professor Applejack's class on my first day."

"Yeah, and we always have fun regardless." Silverstream added. "This is going to be exciting!" The hippogriff yelled.

Everycreature stopped their conversation as Fluttershy spoke up.

"Alright students, today's field trip is related to yesterday's class, today we're going to see Ponyville's spiders in their natural habitat." Fluttershy introducing what the class was doing today. "Make sure to bring along your notebooks."

And Rose realized… She has yet to actually bring along school supplies, which her new friends saw too.

"That's okay Rose, we can share our notes with you." Sandbar offered.

"Thank you." Rose replied as the student filed out, Fluttershy holding the door as everycreature was out, Fluttershy making sure to close her classroom door completely.

The class then trotted out of the school to the nearby forest, Fluttershy leading as the students took notes while Fluttershy gave her lecture once the class entered the area where the majority of the spiders were. One would think a class of younger minds would be afraid to enter such a dominant area filled with the eight legged insects, but as Fluttershy explained yesterday, the spiders here were much nicer and they were as they waved their legs at the students in a friendly manner, some even offered tiny flowers like in class yesterday. As Rose passed the many webbed homes of the spiders, she saw many families, siblings playing with each other, mothers feeding their little spiders, and fathers keeping watch over the older ones.

During the breaks in Fluttershy's lesson, Rose decided to start a conversation with her new friends.

"So, do you two have any family?" Rose asked politely.

"Oh yes, I actually live here in Ponyville, with my father and mother and my little baby sister, she's the cutest pony in my life." Sandbar answered, which earned a blush from Rose, thinking about her own big brother and how he thought she was the cutest.

"And I live back at Mount Aris, and well, my mom stayed underwater in Sequestria while my dad went back above to Mount Aris, my brother decided to switch between both places." Silverstream explained, Rose a bit surprised she had something in common with her two friends. "What about you Rose?"

"Well, it's kinda of like you Silverstream…" I began as I explained my different family members. "My dad's a royal guard in the royal palace at Canterlot, my mom's a nurse at the hospital in Canterlot, my older sister's a violin player, and well…" Now thinking of my brother and the reason why I was attending the school. "My brother's working as the mayor's assistant in this town, so my dad thought it would be a good idea if I went to school here as well."

"Well, if you ask me, your dad made a good decision." Sandbar smiled.

Eventually the short field trip came to an end as they reached the other side of the area where the spiders lived, Fluttershy ending today's class as she turned around and faced the students.

"Okay class, that concludes today's field trip, I hope you took plenty of notes because tomorrow there's going to be a quiz on the two classes." Fluttershy explaining. "Now, it's break time, so rest up from the walk here back at school before your next class." Fluttershy finishing as the class began to disperse and make their way back to the school.

"So what do you two do during this time?" Rose asked her new friends.

"Well, we hang out and talk about the day with our other friends." Silverstream answered.

"Hey, why don't you come with us, we can introduce you to our friends." Sandbar suggested.

"Okay, that sounds fun." Rose agreed as the three friends went back to the school.

Sandbar and Silverstream led Rose to the middle, open space of the school, the forum, where students were talking to each other, engaging in friendly conversations or reading books. Rose's two friends turned towards a group of four creatures from various lands, sitting by a couple of stone benches, Rose noticing the griffon and dragon that were in the group along them.

"Hey Sandbar, Silverstream." One of the creatures, who was a Changeling greeted her other friends. "Who's this?"

"Oh, I remember you from earlier, but I don't think we exchanged names." The griffon remembered. "My name's Gallus."

"And I'm Smolder." The dragon greeted.

"And I'm Ocellus." The Changeling taking her turn.

"And my name's Yona!" The other creature of the group, who was a Yak, shouted as she came up and hugged the little red unicorn filly. "Yona's happy to meet a new friend!"

"Okay…" Rose struggled to get out. "But I would very much like to breathe." Rose managed to get out from the tight hug.

"Yona sorry." The Yak apologized. "Just happy to have another friend."

"So how was everycreature's day so far?" Silverstream started a new conversation as everycreature took turns.

Special attention was given to Rose of course as she was new to the group of friends and while Rose was a bit nervous at first, she got a little more comfortable. She found out so much about the other friends, surprised that both Gallus and Smolder would attend such a school as this, but also because they were more friendlier than what she heard about the griffons and dragons in general. Yona was on par with Silverstream's hyper attitude.

And Ocellus… Well Rose thought she would be the most friendly with her, what was funny was that Rose remembered when she was just a baby when the Changelings invaded Canterlot during the royal wedding and her father was stuck in the Changelings' slime, back when the Changelings were ruled by Queen Chrysalis. Rose discovered Ocellus had similar traits to her, both being the smaller of the group and both were nervous and shy.

As the group of friends chatted away with each other, in the building, looking through one of the windows facing the forum was a familiar purple alicorn, with her dragon assistant, both smiling at seeing Rose interact with her new group of friends.

"Looks like our new student is getting along really well, Twilight." The dragon that was Spike commented.

"Indeed it does Spike, just another example of how this school is a success." Twilight replied as she got back to business. "Well, we better get to the classroom, break time's almost over."

Indeed it was as the school bell rang, telling the students it was time for next class.

"Oh, it's time for all of us to go to Headmare Twilight's class." Ocellus brightened up, apparently that class was the little changeling's favorite.

Rose followed her new group of friends, looking froward to having a class with them.

* * *

 **Well I'll leave it there! So we finally have Rose with all of the Young 6!**

 **Thats pretty much it, so…**

 **See everycreature later!**


	8. Author's Note

Hey everycreature! What's up!?

So first I want to apologize for my sudden absence, I had a very busy week, a couple of busy days, a sick day, and on Friday I actually went to a hospital for a little operation, nothing serious and it went fine so don't worry! And that Friday and yesterday I made sure all the drugs they gave me for the operation worn out and I rested enough.

Second, I been doing some thinking about this series and I have a feeling I need to relook at it and maybe even redo it. But I'm not sure, what do you creatures think? Do you think this series is still fine the way it is or do you want to see a redo?

Third, while I'm rethinking about the Friendship School series, I'm going to do other things, of course I'm going to continue my Cutie Mark Chronicles and my season 8 post, of which I now have two episodes to cover with Australia' releases! I also have a little one shot in mind about old teenager Flurry Heart, but a one shot that could end in several possible ways, you'll see what I mean when I do post it!

Other than that, again sorry for my absence, but I'm back at it, so see everycreature very soon!


	9. Progress

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **Finally back with this story and I decided to try and continue on and not do a restart! So we're heading off to Twilight's class! And then I'm thinking I'll do a Friends and Family day thing, where the rest of Rose's family comes to Ponyville to attend as well, expect for one family member…**

 **Rose's father Sword Gauntlet can't come because there's going to be an important event in Canterlot which requires every guard on station. Rose is upset and doesn't think she can forgive him, but her new friends remind her of what's important and to forgive him and that will conclude the main story and then I'll get into the short story series!**

 **And I'm also thinking that the first short story will be quite a surprise, I want to do something for my gay and lesbian readers, because I never did something for them and I don't want those readers to feel left out.**

 **Also, thank you to Falazi for another fav!**

 **So let me know what you think down below and I'll shut up and let you read!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Progress

* * *

As the school bell stopped ringing and everycreature were in their classes, Rose, along with her new group of friends came into a big classroom which looked like a theater a bit of course. Rose sat down next to Ocellus while the rest of her friends took their seats next to each other. The students all talked to each other as Twilight wasn't here yet, but that stopped as the classroom door opened and Twilight trotted in with Spike, who was in midair, keeping himself up flapping his wings.

"Hello students." Twilight greeted the class happily as she got onto the stage while Spike went to set up the things for the lecture. "Today we're going to start learning about the history of the Crystal Empire, including of course the Crystal Heart."

Everycreature took interest and started their notes, of course since Rose was still pretty new and barely had any supplies, she had to relay on Ocellus, who luckily took great notes and was glad to share them.

"Don't worry Rose, I'm a great notetaker, you'll get everything you need to know." The little changeling reassured Rose.

"Thanks Ocellus, sorry you have to go through the trouble." Rose apologized.

"No trouble at all." Ocellus replied as she made sure Rose had a clear view of what she was writing.

"Yup, things are going well with our new student indeed." Twilight thought in her head before continuing on with today's lecture. "Now, to start off we're going to talk about the terrible reign of King Sombra…"

And Twilight went on with the lecture, everycreature taking the notes down as Rose just looked at Ocellus' notebook. Sometimes Rose even offered to write some of the notes to give Ocellus a break writing so much, something of course that Twilight took notice of as she had to have a small smile. Eventually the school bell rang again as the class ended and also the school day as well, everycreature closing their notebooks as Twilight finished off.

"Alright class, we'll resume the lecture next class and continue where we left off." Twilight began as she then made an announcement. "Also, in three days we'll be having Friends and Family Day, so make sure your folks and/or siblings know about it."

The class then got up and started to file out of the classroom, talking among themselves while Rose started talking to her new group of friends, that is until Twilight called out her name.

"Blooming Rose, can you wait here for a minute, I wish to talk with you." Twilight called after the little filly.

"What do you think the headmare wants?" Rose asked her group of friends.

"Yona don't know, but Yona suggests little pony go see." Yona replied.

"I bet it's not bad." Silverstream added.

"And we'll see you tomorrow Rose." Gallus finished as the three, plus Sandbar, Smolder, and Ocellus left, leaving Rose with Twilight.

Rose took a deep breath and came in front of her principal, who had a smile, but Rose was still scared.

"Am I in trouble headmare for not having my school supplies yet?" Rose asked, fearful that was the reason because she had to relay on Ocellus for the notes.

"No, quite the opposite in fact, I just wanted to say how happy I am seeing how well you're doing making some new friends and I hope it continues." Twilight said, which of course shocked Rose. "Now since I took up some of your time, I'll bring you to the front entrance, I'm sure your brother's waiting for you by now."

As the two trotted to the main entrance of the school building, Twilight struck up more questions for Rose, asking her about her family and such, that is if Rose was comfortable answering the questions. And she did and Twilight was fascinated that Rose had an interesting family with many different backgrounds, reminded her a little of her own family. As the two came to the main entrance, Drawn Pen was nowhere in sight.

"Usually he would be here by now…" Rose said, a bit worried.

"Don't worry, maybe he had some last minute things to do, he'll come." Twilight reassured Rose.

And sure enough Pen came galloping to the school, holding onto something with his mouth, as he came in front of the two, he panted as he was out of breath, having rushed over because he knew he kept his little sister waiting.

"I'm sorry sis, but something came for you." Pen said as he gave Rose what he was holding in his mouth.

What Pen had was a pair of saddle bags that was blue in color and the button decoration, which kept the bag closed of course, was a yellow rose that has yet to fully bloom, exactly like Rose's cutie mark.

"Is that for me?" Rose asked as Pen gave her the bags.

"Thank mom and dad, they had it custom made in Canterlot and mailed it here for you, plus I took the liberty of buying some school supplies to fill up the bags, notebooks and pencils, along some other things, that's why I came late." Pen told Rose before turning his attention to Twilight. "So how's she doing?"

"Very good, making more friends now and being more open." Twilight happily reported. "Oh, and in three days we'll be having Friends and Family Day, so do please make sure your whole family knows, I would love to meet and talk with them as well."

"Will do princess." Pen bowed.

"Headmare is just fine." Twilight chuckled. "Have a good day Rose and I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too Headmare Twilight." Rose replied as she joined her big brother as the two returned to their house in Ponyville.

"So making some new friends, mind telling me who they are?" Pen asked, curious to know.

"Well there's Sandbar, he's a pony…" Rose began and Pen expected it to be all ponies, but… "Smolder's a dragon, Silverstream's a hoppogriff, Gallus's a griffon, Yona's a yak, and then finally there's Ocellus, she's a changeling."

"Wow, that's…" Pen began, but didn't know quite what to say. "Curious…" Pen giving his best response.

"I know it sounds weird brother, but they're all nice, I think you'll like them when you see them on Friends and Family Day, but warning Yona might hug you very tightly."

"Thanks." Pen replied. "Well, when we get back home, you rest up and do any homework you have to do, I'll write and teleport a letter back home about your progress and Friends and Family Day."

And so as the two siblings got back to their residence in Ponyville, Rose went to her new room, sorting out all the stuff her family got her for school while Pen sat down in his room and took out a piece of parchment, quill, and ink and began writing a letter to teleport back home in Canterlot. Once he finished, he did the spell and sent it back home in the regal city…

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Sword Gauntlet has actually just returned home from his shift, which luckily wasn't long today. As soon as Sword opened the front door of his house, he took off his helmet and put it down before taking off the rest of his armor and putting them aside while letting out a breath since he was tired.

"Always feels good to take off that heavy armor." Sword said in relief as he was about to go to the kitchen to get a drink, only for a magical light to appear before him, which transformed into a piece of rolled up parchment. "I wonder what's this…" Sword said as he took the parchment and unrolled it, reading it…

 _"Dear Family,_

 _Life in Ponyville is very good, the mayor is pleased with how good an assistant I am and has even talked about maybe even raising my paycheck, but this letter isn't about me. Blooming Rose is doing very well from what I been hearing, making six new friends and you all wouldn't believe it but it's not just ponies she's friends with. And she loves the new saddle bag mom and dad, she told me to make sure to tell you that's she thankful for it._

 _Now in three days there's also going to be a Friends and Family Day at the school and all the students' friends and family are of course invited and Headmare Twilight said she would love to meet all of you. Plus I'm sure Rose would love to introduce all her new friends to us._

 _Can't wait and we'll see you in three days when you come._

 _Signed, brother and son, Drawn Pen."_

As Sword finished the letter his face grew pale as the piece of parchment floated free from his hooves. That day was also the same day every guard was expected to report for duty because of an important diplomatic visit and Sword was one of those guards of course who needed to report in…

* * *

 **I hope everyone's satisfied, it has been a long time since the last proper chapter, so I'm a bit rusty! I'll try to get back into it as much as I can!**

 **And again, let me know what you think of the ideas above and with that…**

 **See everycreature later!**


	10. Heartbroken

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **Before we get to the next chapter, thank you to Wolf Fang 497 for another follow and I also forgot to thank Lynnecaya and Leifj2009 for their favs and follows!**

 **And now lets get back to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Heartbroken

* * *

The next three days passed by relatively quick as Blooming Rose became much more comfortable in the school, spending quite a bit of time with her new group of friends, studying and chatting with them throughout the day, in fact Rose hated it when the school day was over and her brother came to take her home. She never imagined that coming here would be such a good thing for her and she was happy that she was sent here for her education.

Soon enough, on the third day as it approached the very middle of the day, the second half of the school hours was devoted to Friends and Family Day. Of course Rose and her new friends were very excited.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to meet your friends or family guys." Rose said happily to her new group of friends.

"We feel the same way Rose." Ocellus replied. "It's going to be nice to meet your family."

"Oh and Yona, please try not to squeeze them too hard." Rose told the Yak, chuckling a bit.

"Yona promise not to hug friend's family too hard." Yona answered back as the group of seven friends came out of the school building to outside, where the event was taking place, the teachers and other students already there.

"Hey, there's my family." Rose said as she was looking around and spotted three of her family members. "But where's my dad…" Rose wondered as her dad wasn't with her mom, brother, and sister.

"Maybe he had to go to the stallion's room?" Smolder suggested.

"Maybe…" Rose replied, uncertain as she saw her mother wave at her, apparently having noticed her little daughter.

Rose, with her friends besides her, trotted over to her family members, Bluebell greeting her daughter with a hug.

"Hello sweetie, it's so good to see you." Bluebell smiled as she looked to Rose's friends. "And I'm guessing these are your friends your brother told us about."

"Yes they are mom." Rose said as she introduced her friends. This is Gallus, Silverstream, Smolder, Yona, Sandbar, and Ocellus." Rose pointing to her friends as she said each of their names.

"Yona happy to meet friend's mom." Yona said as she hugged Bluebell, a little too tightly…

"Yona, what did we talk about?" Rose reminded her big yak friend.

"Oh right, sorry, Yona forgot." Yona apologized and let go of Bluebell.

"It's okay, I'm glad to meet all of you too." Bluebell smiled as she got her breath back from being hugged.

Rose wanted to talk about her friends more, but there was a more pressing issue to talk about first…

"Mom, where's dad?" Rose asked. "Is he just at the house unpacking the luggage or did he have to use the stallion's room?"

Bluebell knew this question would come, but she wasn't prepared for it, even thought she had the time.

"Well sweetie… He…" Bluebell began, but couldn't get it out.

"Sis, he had to…" Pen tried, but failed like his mother.

"Oh for Celestia's sake…" Dancing Tune sighed as she had to be the one to get it out as she breathed in and out before calmly revealing the truth to the youngest family member. "Sis, I'm sorry, but dad had to stay back in Canterlot because of a huge diplomatic event that required every guard on duty."

 **Three days ago and a few hours after Sword got the letter from Pen…**

"What am I supposed to do honey?" Sword asked his wife as he was in bed, unable to sleep because of the hard decision to make. "I don't want to disappoint Blooming Rose again, but if I go, that means I might get discharged from duty." Sword sighed as his head was aching.

"Honey, you have to do what you think is right, to be honest, I think it's best you do your duty, me and Dancing Tune are still going to go to Ponyville, so she will have most of her family there." Bluebell stated her opinion.

"That's true, but I feel like if I don't go to Ponyville, she's never going to talk to me ever again." Sword expressed his concern.

"She'll understand honey and she's still your little filly no matter what." Bluebell trying to give a comforting smile. "Now you have some time before the day, so try to get some sleep for work tomorrow." Bluebell giving Sword a kiss on the cheek before she laid down herself in the bed and closed her eyes.

Sword still thought about it more and he figured his wife was right, so finally laying down as well, he breathed in and out before slowly closing his eyes to sleep…

 **Back to the present…**

"Oh…" Rose began, but didn't know quite what to say next.

"You okay Rose?" Silverstream asked, showing a face of concern.

"I'm okay, I just need to go back to my house…" Rose told everyone and just left, trotting back to her new home in Ponyville, leaving her friends and family behind as all they could do was stare at each other and then at the little filly getting smaller and smaller in view.

 **Meanwhile in Canterlot…**

Sword Gauntlet was at his post, standing guard as the diplomatic event was underway. Princesses Celestia and Luna were meeting the rulers of Saddle Arabia, talking over important issues needing to be discussed. However that wasn't on Sword's mind as he maintained his post, however he found himself sweating, which he doesn't usually do having because so used to wearing his armor and helmet and not only that but his legs were all shaky. Of course it was because he was regretting not having gone to Ponyville and it's not like he could leave now all of a sudden and hurry to the smaller town. Certainly every other guard would see him run off and think it was just to get out of duty, serving as witnesses to the captain of the guard, who would must certainly strip Sword of his rank and get him out of the guard.

"Why did I make this decision…" Sword thought in his head as he tried to keep looking as professional as he could, suppressing the urge to make a break for it. "I hope I just didn't destroy a father-daughter relationship…"

 **Back in Ponyville…**

Rose made it back to her house and went straight to her room, once she opened her door, she just threw herself on her bed and cried her eyes out.

"Why didn't he come!?" Rose shouted loud enough that if the her window was open, ponies would certainly hear her. "He sent me here and he doesn't have the strength to talk to me!" Rose was both upset and sad as she cried.

Rose was still on her bed as she heard her door slowly creak open and her brother's voice greeting her.

"Hey sis." Pen said softly.

"I'm not in the mood big brother." Rose angrily snapped back.

"Okay, you don't have to say anything, just let me speak for a minute." Pen began and continued. "Look, dad wanted to come, but it's not like him to just go off duty when he's need, he thought you would understand and you still have the rest of your family and your new friends."

Rose still didn't say anything back as Pen sighed, half expecting a response.

"Okay, I'm not going to force you to come, but we will all be sad if you don't come back to the school, think about it, we're waiting for you." Pen told Rose as he then left, closing the door gently as Pen went back to the school.

Meanwhile back at the school, Bluebell and Dancing Tune were getting to know Rose's new friends, but at the same time they were all worried about the little filly. They stopped as they saw Pen returning to the school.

"So, is she coming back?" Sandbar asked, referring to Rose of course.

"I don't think so…" Pen sighed as he came up besides his older sister. "The only way she's going to come out is if my dad is here and convinces her to forgive him."

"But he's on duty, no way can we just pull him off and bring him to Ponyville." Bluebell remained her son.

"Well, there could be one way…" Gallus thought and then turned to his friends. "Guys, it's time we go to Canterlot."

* * *

 **What are the Young 6 going to do exactly? You're going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out!**

 **See everycreature later!**


	11. Causing an International Incident

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **It's been awhile hasn't it? Yeah, been busy with finishing a short story, work in my namesake fandom, along other things in my life, but back to this!**

 **And thank you to Miss Storyholic for the fav and follow!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Causing an International Incident

* * *

While Rose's family tried to get the little filly herself to come back to the school, Rose's friends boarded the next train that arrived at the Ponyville station, which would take them to Canterlot. As the group of friends sat down, Gallus explained what he had in mind, which almost everycreature else wasn't so fond of it.

"So, you basically want to cause an international incident?" Sandbar simplifying Gallus' plan.

"We got no choice, it's not like the princess will let one of her guards leave." Gallus pointed out.

"Why wouldn't she?" Ocellus still not sure once Gallus explained her part. "I'm sure the princess could excuse one of her guards."

"And we don't even know what he looks like." Silverstream pointed out.

"I don't think there's too many red unicorn ponies that look like Rose and her siblings, I'm sure we'll find him." Smolder going along with Gallus' plan.

"Trust me, everything's going to be fine." Gallus reassured his friends as the ones not sure looked at each other.

Soon enough the majestic city of Canterlot came into view as the train climbed up the mountain tracks, reaching the station as the train slowly came to a halt. All the passengers, the group of friends included got off as the friends went into the city.

"Okay, everyone know what to do?" Gallus asked.

"Yeah, still not sure about this however…" Sandbar sighed as the group split up.

Ocellus went into an alleyway between two buildings, Silverstream and Yona went to one of the city parks, and Smolder flew up into the sky, while Gallus and Sandbar stayed together, going towards the Canterlot castle, once they were all in their places, they put the plan into action.

Meanwhile in the Canterlot castle…

Sword Gauntlet was by his post, right outside the meeting room where Princess Celestia was meeting the delegates from Saddle Arabia, talking over important issues affecting both the lands. Sword was rather bored as no trouble was happening, everything was going smoothly as all was quiet, well until…

"What was that!?" Sword thought in his head as he heard ponies galloping and screaming outside.

Sword was put to go see, only to see the captain of the royal guard come into view and gallop straight for the meeting room.

"Sir, what's going on?" Sword asked before his captain could talk to the princess.

"Canterlot's under attack." The captain answered before turning to the guards by the meeting room door. "You all stay here to protect the princess and the delegates."

The captain then opened the door and spoke to the princess.

"Very sorry for barging in princess, but the city is under attack, I'm sending my guards to face the threats and asking you to stay here." The captain respectfully said.

"Under attack by who?" Celestia asked.

"Well there's a giant bug like creature and a young dragon attacking from the sky and we also have reports of a young seapony and a yak disrupting the peace in one of the parks." The captain reported.

"Young?" Celestia said while Sword thought at the same time.

Outside the castle…

"How long are those boys going to take!?" Smolder yelled as several pegasus members of the royal guard were hot on her tail.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Ocellus yelled back in her bug monster form.

Meanwhile in one of the city parks, Silverstream was in her seapony form, splashing around in a pond and getting ponies wet while Yona was busy smashing bushes.

"Oh this is so great!" Silverstream commented. "I love it here!"

"Yak agree!" Yona replied as she stomped a blush down to its roots.

For Gallus and Sandbar, they had to wait until their friends drew out enough of the guards and waiting long enough and not seeing any red unicorn guard come out of the castle from their hiding spot, they knew that Rose's father was still inside.

"I still think this wasn't the best option." Sandbar commented.

"Well too late now." Gallus replied. "Come on, lets go." And Gallus grabbed onto Sandbar as the griffon flew up until they reached a balcony.

Once the two friends were on the balcony, they went and checked each of the rooms and hallways, careful not to get spotted by the few guards who stayed to keep the princess and delegates safe. Eventually they were about to get up, only as they were passing by a hallway, Sandbar noticed a red unicorn pony standing guard by a room, along with several other guards.

"Gallus, I think that's Rose's dad." Sandbar said quietly.

"Sure looks like him…" Gallus said. "Okay, I'm going to distract them and luckily Rose's dad is the last one chasing me, if that's the case than you grab him."

"But what if he isn't the last one?" Sandbar noticing the flaw in Gallus' idea.

"Well, than I'll think of plan b." Gallus replied as he stepped out to reveal himself to the guards. "Hey you dorks, catch me if you can!"

"How did he get in here!?" One of the guards shouted.

"Must be one of the members of the group attacking the city." The captain of the guard who now outside the room thought. "Everypony after him!"

Gallus flew off through the halls while the guards all started to chase after him and as if Gallus could predict the future, Sword was the last guard to run after the griffon. And as soon as Sword passed by Sandbar's hiding spot, the young stallion pulled the guard, who was unaware, the other guards not noticing as Sandbar got Sword's attention now.

"Sorry sir, but you have to listen to me." Sandbar said in a loud whisper. "You're Blooming Rose's dad right?"

"Yes…" Sword said slowly, more confused than upset. "Who are you and how do you know my daughter?"

"I'm Sandbar, I'm one of her Rose's friends back at the School of Friendship." Sandbar answered. "We need you to come to Ponyville, Rose's upset that you didn't show up so you could meet her friends and teachers.

"I knew something like this could happen…" Sword sighed as he had a face that showed regret. "And I'm guessing the ones attacking the city and that griffon are Rose's friends as well."

"Yes, we wanted to distract the guards' attention so we could sneak you out of here." Sandbar continued. "So lets go." Sandbar starting to go, but noticed Sword wasn't following him.

"I can't just go, it's my duty as a guard to protect the princess when she has important meetings like this." Sword still debating on whether or not to stay or leave. "I could lost my job and than I'll be a bigger disappointment to the fam…" Sword however paused when a new voice greeted the guard and Sandbar.

"And why would you think that Sword Gauntlet?" Celestia's voice asked.

"Your highness." Sword turning around and bowing as Celestia now looked at Sandbar.

"Sandbar is it?" Celestia asked the young stallion. "You're one of the students at the School of Friendship right?"

"Yes princess…" Sandbar joined Sword in bowing.

"I figured as much when I heard our attackers were young, care to explain?" Celestia politely requested.

And Sandbar explained the problem to Celestia and as soon as Celestia heard everything, she flew out and got all the "attackers" to stop so they could all talk. As soon as the friends were regathered and the guards now set about returning the peace to the city, Celestia, with sword and the friends were in the throne room.

"So you all decided to cause an international incident just to sneak away one of my guards to his daughter?" Celestia asked the friends.

"Yes princess." Silverstream answered, fearing the worst.

"I see, well there was no need, you could have just came to me and asked." Celestia smiled as those against Gallus' plan looked at the griffon, Gallus chuckling awkwardly. "It's fine if one of my guards has a event he has to attend, especially if it's for family, besides I really don't need all the extra security during these kinds of meetings."

Celestia then stepped down from her throne and came to Sword himself, putting a hoof on the guard's shoulder.

"Why didn't you just tell me Sword, I would have gave you permission to go." Celestia said.

"I don't know princess, I was just afraid I would lose my job, but instead I may have just lost my daughter…" Sword sighed sadly.

"Well there's still enough time to get to Ponyville, hurry up, all of you." Celestia letting the friends and guard go.

"See, I told you we could have just talked to the princess." Ocellus rubbing the fact to Gallus.

"At least we didn't cause trouble for our lands." Gallus pointed out.

"We should get going if we're going to make it to Ponyville before the day is over." Sword urged the group of friends. "But while we're going to the station, why don't you tell me all about yourselves." Sword then smiled as the group hurried to the train station to go back to Ponyville.

* * *

 **Yeah so also part of the reason why it took me awhile to get this done was because I had a little writer's blocks on how to do this chapter and what the friends were going to do and in fact I feel like I could have done it better still… But what do you all think!?**

 **Also, in case any of you are wondering, I'm setting my series after the season 8 finale, so I don't have to worry about what happens in season 8, but still making things canon to that of course!**

 **See everycreature later!**


	12. Forgiveness

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **So this is the final chapter of the short story starting off this series!**

 **And if you have any ideas for stories in this series, than by all means, share them! Although I will be a bit wary of who does, taking into account what I'm seeing in my "The Terrible Truth" story.**

 **Other than that, lets finish this current story!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Forgiveness

* * *

 **Back in Ponyville…**

Rose was still in her room, having exhausted her tears and anger as she just laid on her bed, watching as the last rays of the sun went down over the horizon. And by now that means Friends and Family Day at school was certainly over and Rose just sighed, unable to cry. She hoped her dad would maybe change his mind and come before the event ended, but now it was too late.

"Doesn't he care about me?" Rose asked to herself, her head on her blanket.

Rose was so preoccupied with her thoughts, that she didn't hear her bedroom door open up or even when a group of creatures came inside.

"Hey Rose." Silverstream's happy tone sounded as the little filly in question turned to see her new friends in her bedroom.

"Hey, how did you all know where I live?" Rose asked, remembering that she didn't tell her friends where she lived in town yet.

"By your brother of course." Smolder said smugly.

"Oh right…" Rose put on an embarrassed face as she shook it off and turned to the reason why her friends were here. "So why are you guys here anyway?"

"Well, we went to Canterlot and brought back somepony who wants to talk to you." Ocellus answered as Rose was confused while her friends stepped aside to allow somepony to come into the room.

"Dad…" Rose began, but just as quickly turned her view away from him, her back to him.

"Sweetie, I think we should talk." Sword said softly, urging his daughter to speak to him.

"No, I don't feel like it." Rose replied, still turned around.

"Rose, we brought your dad all the way from Canterlot and we even almost caused an international incident to get him." Sandbar tried to reason.

"And it turns out we didn't have to, we could have just talked to the princess." Gallus admitting his own mistake before the rest of his friends could stay it.

"Wait really…" Rose said, dumbfounded as she slowly turned back around.

"Oh yes, Yona did some smashing, Silverstream some splashing, Smolder breathing fire, and Ocellus, big bug monster." Yona added. "While Gallus and Sandbar went to take your dad."

"Wait, you six really did all that?" Rose asked, muzzle wide open.

"Not the proudest moment in my life." Ocellus chuckled as she never wanted to do something like that again. "But knowing that, I think you should hear him out at least." Ocellus referencing to Sword.

"Okay, can you guys leave us?" Rose asked her friends.

"Of course." Sandbar replied as he trotted out of the room, followed by the rest of the friends, leaving the two family members alone.

"Listen sweetie, I'm really sorry I missed out on this day, I should have come and spent the day with you and meeting your friends and teachers." Sword apologized.

"So why didn't you?" Rose asked in a sad tone as Sword sighed, preparing himself for his daughter's reaction.

"I guess some part of me was afraid to see you, sending you to the school without talking to you first about it, I was afraid if you would resent me for it." Sword admitted as Rose was surprised, for she never knew her dad to be afraid of anything, being a royal guard.

Sword lowered his head and looked down to the floor in shame as Rose thought about it. Sure she was a little upset that her dad took her out of Celestia's school and got her admitted to the School of Friendship without her consent. However it turned out to be a good decision, because she got much more comfortable in her new school and now has a group of creatures she can call her friends. So Rose got off her bed and came towards her dad, hugging one of his front legs as Sword was rather surprised, not expecting this at all.

"Dad, I admit I was a little upset at you at first, but you made the right decision and I love it at my new school." Rose now smiling. "I guess you not coming was just me thinking you just didn't love me anymore and sent me off to be somepony's else problem, but I know you still do, especially when Pen gave me the saddle bag you got for me."

"Thanks sweetie and I do love you, forever." Sword bent down and wrapped his other front leg around his little daughter.

Meanwhile Rose's friends and the rest of her family were just outside, not seeing the sweet scene, but could hear what was hearing through the walls.

"Awww, that's so sweet." Ocellus commented quietly.

"Yeah, but sappy." Smolder sticking out her tongue a little.

"Well what do you expect?" Gallus replied to the dragon's comment. "That's the result we want."

"Exactly and thank you all for what you did, I couldn't have come up with anything better myself." Pen thanking Rose's new friends.

"Yeah, thank you for keeping this family together." Bluebell added.

"It was no problem, Rose is our friend and that's what friends do." Sandbar causally stating.

Back in Rose's bedroom, father and daughter continued hugging for a couple minutes before separating.

"So sweetie, I know I missed Friends and Family Day and I have already been introduced to your friends, but I would like it if you did so yourself, try to make up for what I missed out on." Sword asked.

"Sure dad, I would like nothing better, lets go." Rose smiled as she led and her father right behind as the little filly opened her bedroom door, where her friends and the rest of her family was of course.

"We weren't listening to what was going on." Gallus blushed as he was caught off guard by the door opening.

"Nice try Gallus, I know you all were listening." Rose smirked at the griffon. "So my dad wants me to introduce you all, dad?"

"Right here sweetie." Sword said as he stood right behind his daughter.

"Dad, these are my…" Rose began as she introduced her friends by herself.

And so with the day officially ending and Sword got to know Rose's friends fully, everycreature went back to where they lived to sleep for the night. Rose's family back to the school dorms, Sword, Bluebell, and Dancing Tune back to Canterlot on the last train out, and Pen and Rose slept in their new home in Ponyville.

As Rose laid down under her blankets and after getting a goodnight kiss from her big brother, she closed her eyes, smiling, thinking of how her life in Ponyville will be different now, attending a new school and having friends now.

The End.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the introduction story!**

 **Next update is going to be the first short story of the series! Also I'm thinking about doing something I used in my namesake fandom, those of you who know my short story series of a famous female adventurer will know that I used vague titles there to keep you guessing on what's going to happen next!**

 **And with that…**

 **See everycreature later!**


	13. Dating my Teacher? Part 1

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **So I decided to change my original plan for the first short story in this series, seeing the results from my Shop Sweet Shop story. And this first story now is going to be something my very good friend, T8ECR34TOR, has been asking…**

 **Also… The Best Gift Ever special is coming out tomorrow! And before you ask, yes I am going to post a review of it!**

 **Anyway for now, enjoy this while you're waiting for the special!**

* * *

Dating my Teacher? Part 1

* * *

It was like any other normal day in Ponyville, the town's residents going about their business and the School of Friendship running as always as the school bell sounded to signal the midday break and lunch time. However in the town itself, a familiar young red unicorn stallion was walking to one of the cafes in town for his lunch break from his job.

"Okay, so if I finish up lunch in less than an hour I can finish editing the mayor's speech before the day ends." The stallion said as he was looking down at a day planner, checking his tasked assignments and not looking where he was going.

His name, of course, was Drawn Pen, the new assistant to Mayor Mare and doing quite a good job at it. In fact when the mayor told him how good a job he was doing and considering a raise already, it only encouraged Pen to work harder, so hard he even worked during his breaks. Currently while Pen was just about to enter the cafe grounds, he should have been looking up because he bumped into another pony, both of them falling down. Pen rubbed his head with his eyes closed as he felt a bit dizzy from the impact.

"Hey, watch where you're…" Pen started, but stopped as he then opened his eyes to see who he bumped into. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, let me help you." Pen said as he stood up and extended out his hoof for the other pony to talk, a yellow colored one grabbing on.

"Thanks very much." The pony replied as Pen helped the pony up. "Oh… Drawn Pen is it?" The pony questioned.

"Yes and you're Professor Fluttershy, right?" Pen replied nervously.

"Oh, just Fluttershy." The yellow pegasus pony chuckled. "You're Blooming Rose's older brother, right?"

"That's me." Pen blushed, a bit embarrassed. "So I see you're on lunch break as well."

"Yup, always come here for my tea and sandwiches." Fluttershy answered. "Do you want to join me, I didn't get to talk with Rose's family much during Friends and Family Day and I didn't get to talk to you at all."

There was a reason why Fluttershy didn't talk to Pen in fact, it was because Pen was extremely nervous to talk to her and didn't want to be acting like a fool in front of everycreature, especially his own family. So Pen avoided Fluttershy as best he could that day so no one else would look at him funny. However now, with less ponies around, Pen felt some courage, so he said…

"Sure, I would like that very much." Pen answered and smiled nervously. "Mares first." Pen told Fluttershy as he held open the cafe's fence opening for her.

"Such a gentlestallion." Fluttershy commented as Pen felt his heart beat even faster.

As Fluttershy went first, with Pen following, they sat down at a table and after ordering their lunch, they started a conversation.

"So, the mayor's assistant, must be a pretty nice job." Fluttershy started, asking in her soft, sweet voice that Pen liked.

"Well, it is hard, but I enjoy it, in fact the mayor really likes the great job I'm doing, she told me she might even give me a raise." Pen answered, but than realized he was letting his ego go. "But, what about you? What's it like being a friendship teacher, I never had an experience of being a teacher, so I don't know."

"Well I love it, I get to share my knowledge of animals and kindness to my students, it's truly rewarding to teach young minds." Fluttershy answered. "And your little sister is becoming a very good student, gets along well and asks more and more questions each day."

"Yeah that sounds about right for my sister, she used to be so scared of everything, she always came to me whenever mom or dad weren't around for some comfort." Pen added.

Speaking of little sister…

Blooming Rose was in fact trotting through the streets of Ponyville, normally she would be eating lunch with her new group of friends, but today she decided to eat with her brother, to give him some company. Rose's friends understood and told her it was okay, so as soon as the school bell rang to signal lunch time, Rose trotted out of the school to Town Hall where she thought her brother might be.

However as Rose trotted through the streets, looking around for Town Hall, she noticed something as she swung her head for a quick second to the right to see any familiar buildings. She had to blink her eyes several times as she turned her head back around in the rightward direction again, this time focused on it as she couldn't believe what she was looking at.

"No way, that can't be my brother and Ms. Fluttershy." Rose said in disbelief as she galloped froward and hid in a bush that was up against the cafe's fence.

As Rose hid in the bush, she couldn't properly hear the two in their conversation, but she could hear and see the laughs both of them had when the other said something. She continued on to see when the waiter brought their lunch over and they enjoyed their meal together, she even saw her brother put sugar cubes in Fluttershy's tea cup when he asked her if she wanted any sugar.

"My brother is dating my teacher…" Rose said in her head in shock as she continued watching, unable to believe what she was seeing.

Soon enough, lunch time was almost over and as Fluttershy and Pen went back to their jobs, they waved each other goodbye, with some more soft laughs and smiles from the two of them. Rose waited, staying hidden in the bush until both fo the older ponies couldn't see her before she got out and went back to the school, having not eaten anything.

For the rest of the school day, all Rose could think about was what she saw, not even wondering about how hungry she was becoming as she didn't eat lunch because of her, well, spying. It got so bad that when classes for the day was over and Rose stayed with her friends to do homework in the library, they certainly noticed.

"Rose, are you okay?" Silverstream asked, snapping Rose's thoughts free.

"Huh?" Rose said as she was surprised. "Yeah, I'm okay, why?" Rose asked, but then she heard the clear sound of her stomach growling.

"Because it sounds like you didn't eat lunch with your brother like you said you would." Smolder pointed out the obvious.

"Here, I saved some of my lunch for a snack later on, but you can have it." Ocellus offered her leftovers.

"Thanks Ocellus." Rose said as she took the leftovers Ocellus put out and slid over.

"So what troubles you little red pony?" Yona asked.

Rose sighed, at first she thought she shouldn't tell her friends, but again they were her friends they would listen to her no matter what, so sighing before she began…

"It's my brother and Ms. Fluttershy…" Rose gulped as her friends all were paying attention. "I think they're dating."

"How do you know?" Sandbar asked, now more alert like every other creature at the table they were sitting at.

"During lunch time I saw them sitting together at a cafe, enjoying lunch and having a conversation, smiling, laughing…" Rose trailed off as she had a hard time still figuring it out.

"No way…" Gallus commented and then grew happy. "That's awesome, you can get your brother to ask Ms. Fluttershy the answers to her tests for us." Gallus brightening up at this thought, only for Sandbar and Ocellus to look at the griffon with a "Really?" Look on their faces. "What?" Gallus replied to their looks with innocence.

"That's not awesome, that's just weird." Smolder not exactly agreeing with Gallus either.

"What do I do, I don't want my brother to think I'm following him around and not studying, but I also can't just keep it to myself…" Rose said as she couldn't make a decision.

"Well maybe it was just that the two just bumped into each other and decided to sit together, maybe they're not dating." Silverstream thought.

"You really think so?" Rose asked.

"Yeah and if it turns out your brother is dating our teacher, I would suggest you go talk to guidance counselor Starlight, she's good at what she does." Ocellus suggested.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it." Rose smiled as she took another bite of the leftovers Ocellus gave her, hoping that it wouldn't come to that point…

* * *

 **Well, I think you all pretty much know what's going to happen, after all this is only the first part to this short story!**

 **And again, I'm trying something that I been doing for a short series in my namesake fandom and using vague titles. Let me know if you all like or dislike it and I'll change it if there are more dislikes about the vague titles.**

 **And with that…**

 **See everycreature later!**


	14. Dating my Teacher? Part 2

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **Before we get to the next part of the first story, a quick thank you to Foxlover91, (Who I forgot to mention earlier) Gomez Addams of Addams Family, , and SpiritDragon437 for the favs and/or follows!**

 **And without further ado…**

* * *

Dating my Teacher? Part 2

* * *

As the days passed, Rose's fears that her brother and her teacher were dating was only getting worse and worse as Rose struggled more and more on how to deal with this. It started out only with her brother coming a bit earlier to come get her at the end of the school day, one day he came so early that she was still in class, so Pen went to go see Fluttershy, which Rose saw when she was coming out of her own class, the two sharing laughs and smiles. The worst was when Rose saw her brother come with a bunch of flowers and candy for Fluttershy, Rose felt weak and sick to her stomach when she saw that.

However, as a little sister, Rose felt conflicted, it was her older brother and she wanted him to be happy, which he clearly was. Only Rose wished it wasn't with her own teacher. So remembering her conversation that she had with her friends she decided to speak with guidance counselor Starlight.

"Sorry brother, but I have to do this." Rose told herself as during her study hall time she went to the office.

As Rose looked for Starlight's office, she realized she didn't yet see it, not having had the opportunity to during the school tour she had with her brother. She wondered what the office would look like, if it was going to be as big and spacious as Headmare Twilight's office, which would make her a bit uncomfortable because she still didn't like big spaces, they made her feel small.

As Rose found the office, the door was regular sized so that was a good sign, taking a breath Rose softly knocked on the door several times.

"Counselor Starlight, may I talk to you?" Rose alerting Starlight to her presence, not a second passed before Rose heard some books and a stool falling, plus also a pony as well, Rose a bit worried by the noise.

"Yes, come on in." Starlight announced as Rose opened the door.

What Rose found was a rather nice office, decorated with many things, what really stood out was a couple of kites hung from the ceiling. There were also many pictures and posters on the wall, colorful rocks and gems on her desk and also on the bookshelves, as well as a cabinet of what Rose guessed was magical potions or something. As Rose looked around the office, she could see counselor Starlight picking up some books she dropped with her magic, obviously when Rose came knocking.

(Author's note: I was using the image of Starlight's office from Marks for Effort, in case you're wondering.)

"Oh, I'm sorry counselor Starlight, did I startle you?" Rose asked in an apologetic way.

"Well yes, wasn't expecting anyone while I was reorganizing my bookshelf." Starlight answered.

"Here, let me help." Rose said as her horn lit up and she picked up one of the books with her own magic, helping to put it back along the other books on the shelf.

"Why thank you Rose." Starlight thanked the little filly.

"You're welcome counselor, by the way you have a very nice little office." Rose commented.

"Thank you, it's sort of like my home away from my current residence, plus it's meant to put creatures at ease when they come to see me." Starlight answered as she put back the last book she dropped.

As the two were done putting back the books, Starlight got behind her desk and brought over a stool for Rose to sit down, which the little filly did.

"Now, before we begin, some cocoa?" Starlight asked. "Bringing out a couple of cups of warm hot chocolate.

"Sure, I would love some." Rose said, taking one of the cups with her magic and taking a sip, boy was it good.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" Starlight asked in a comforting way.

"Well, it's about my brother and Ms. Fluttershy…" Rose sighed before letting it out. "They're dating."

Starlight flinched a little bit at hearing this, obviously not having noticed one of the teacher's behavior lately, but she stayed calm.

"And how do you know this?" Starlight asked.

"Well, it all started when I was going to eat lunch with my brother at town hall, while going there I saw the two sitting together at a cafe, sharing a meal and laughs." Rose started. "And it's just been getting worse, my brother's been giving her flowers and candy."

"I see…" Starlight putting one of her hooves close to her muzzle. "And how do you feel about it?"

"Well my friends are the ones who suggested I come to you if this continues, but at the same time it's my brother and I'm his little sister, I'm not supposed to interfere with his life, especially if it makes him happy." Rose stated one side. "But he's also dating my teacher and that's just weird to think about and I can't stop thinking about it either." Rose stating her other side of her view. "Am I a bad little sister if I want him to stop?"

"No, it doesn't and I see your points." Starlight said in an understanding tone. "It is a tough choice to make and you're only trying to keep your brother happy, however I can't remember if there's a policy about teachers dating students' siblings…"

"So what do I do?" Rose asked, Starlight thinking for a couple of minutes before figuring out a solution.

"When your brother comes to pick you up at the end of the school day, wait for me, I'l bring Fluttershy and we can get this settled." Starlight giving the solution as Rose thanked Starlight before returning to the library to rejoin her friends in their studying.

Rose waited and waited and soon enough the end of the school day came as Rose waited at the school's entrance for her brother and sure enough she saw him, galloping to the school.

"Oh hey Rose, here already?" Pen asked.

"Yes big brother, there's actually something we need to talk about, we just have to wait until Fluttershy comes." Rose asked, telling a half truth and not mentioning Starlight.

"Oh…" Pen blushed upon the mention of the yellow pegasus. "Than I can wait."

And so the two siblings waited until the school's entrance opened to reveal the yellow Pegaus and also Starlight, which Pen was confused by.

"Guidance Counselor Starlight?" Pen questioned. "I thought it was only Fluttershy coming."

"Sorry brother, but we're here to talk about you two." Rose pointing at her brother before she pointed at Fluttershy.

"Yes Pen, Starlight told me about Rose's visit to her office and how she has been feeling about our relationship." Fluttershy speaking to Pen before she spoke to Rose. "I'm sorry Rose that I didn't think about how you would feel, I hope I can still be your teacher."

"Of course Ms. Fluttershy." Rose smiled before turning to her brother for his reaction to this all.

"I guess I didn't think about it all either…" Pen admitting. "But why didn't you just tell me Rose?"

"I was afraid you would stop being my big brother and loving me if I disapproved." Rose stating her fears. "Plus, it's my job to make sure you're happy."

"Oh sister, I'll love you forever no matter what." Pen smiling and grabbing onto Rose, pulling her into a hug. "And it's also my job to keep her happy as well."

"Thanks big brother." Rose replied. "And when I graduate, I want you to know that if you still didn't fing anypony else special, I'll be very happy for you and Ms. Fluttershy to be together."

"Thanks little sis, that means a lot." Pen smiled even more at the thought of the future.

"Well, I think my job here is done." Starlight commented before leaving.

"Well, we should get back home." Pen added right after.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Fluttershy asked Rose.

"Of course Ms. Fluttershy!" Rose said loudly as she was trotting away with her brother back home, while waving back at her teacher.

And so another day at the School of Friended has ended, Rose is finally at peace not having to think about her brother and teacher dating and at the same time her brother and teacher weren't mad at her. If only Rose was willing to talk about her feelings in the first place!

* * *

 **And that's the end of the first short story of the series!**

 **Yeah sorry it's very short, I was thinking this would be at least three parts, but this is still a new series and I got to get used to doing this!**

 **But I do hope everycreature enjoyed it nevertheless and as always…**

 **See everycreature later!**


	15. Honorary Family Member Part 1

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **So I don't have any ideas for Nightmare Night… But I do have a Hearth's Warming idea! Yeah I blame the Best Gift Ever special for putting this idea in my head…**

 **Also this story's not going to take place mostly at the school, even thought the title for the series says so, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless!**

* * *

Honorary Family Member Part 1

* * *

It was that time of year again, the snow falling and the year ending, it was the time of the holidays across the land of Equestria, everycreature putting on their holidays decorations and preparing for the celebrations in their homes and public places. And the School of Friendship was no exception as the school was literally covered in holiday decor both inside and outside. It was the last day of classes before the teachers and students would go on their much deserved holiday vacation to spend it with their friends and family.

Blooming Rose and her friends were all preparing to leave, going to pack up to go to their own homelands for the vacation. Rose was very excited because she would be going back home to Canterlot with her brother to celebrate with her family, it has been awhile since her whole family were together and she was looking froward to telling her parents about how much she learned.

"Boy, I can't wait to go back home." Rose said as the last classes were finished and the school was being closed, Rose and her friends having just entered the student's dorms.

"You said it Rose, can't wait to go back home and finally eat my mother's kelp fritters." Silverstream agreed. "It's going to be great!"

"Yeah… Fun…" Gallus said in a not so convincing tone, Rose wondering about Gallus' behavior as the griffon went to his room, leaving behind his friends as he closed the door behind him.

"What's up with Gallus?" Rose asked.

"Well…" Ocellus began, not sure how to explain the problem.

"Oh right you were not here last year…" Smolder remembered. "Here's the thing Gallus doesn't have any family waiting for him back home in Griffonstone."

"So he's an orphan?" Rose asked, shocked because so far neither Gallus or the rest of her friends told her.

"We never wanted to bring it up in case it would hurt his feelings." Sandbar added. "Last year he put a prank to make us all stay a bit longer, we ended up all staying in Ponyville and celebrated in Headmare Twilight's castle."

"But Yona's family expects Yona to come this year because Yona not come last year." Yona added quickly.

"All of you?" Rose asked, with all her friends nodding their heads, "Yes". "Poor Gallus…" Rose thought in her head as she looked to the griffon's room.

Rose didn't have the time to think much more since her brother was expecting her back in their new house in Ponyville so they could pack up whatever they needed for their holiday vacation back home in Canterlot. On the way Rose thought of an idea, if Gallus had no family waiting for him back home, than…

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea." Rose told herself as she arrived at her new house in town.

Opening the front door she saw her brother packing up in his usual orderly way as he does with everything else, which caused Rose to suppress a laugh.

"Hey big brother, you sure you got everything?" Rose teased Pen.

"Very funny little sis." Pen replied as he was holding a checklist with the things he needed to bring. "So, excited to go home?"

"You bet, but big brother, I need to tell you something first." Rose explained.

"Oh what?" Pen asked, curious.

"Well…" Rose began and explained what she was thinking of.

"Well, I'll write a short letter to mom and dad and warn that about it, but I'm sure they will be okay with it." Pen smiled, proud that his sister took her studying to heart.

Soon enough with Rose and Pen packed up and Pen sent the letter using magic back home, they went out of the house, Pen making sure to lock up the front door. However before the two siblings would go to the train station, Pen needed to make one last stop to town hall to pick up his Hearth's Warming bonus from Mayor Mare. As the two arrived at town hall, Rose could see her friends on their way to the train station, needing to hurry up before Gallus' train came. Mayor Mare came to meet the two siblings, Rose impatiently tapping her hoof for her brother.

"Hello Mayor, Happy Hearth's Warming." Pen greeted the mayor as she came.

"And you too Pen, I believe I own you your bonus." Mayor Mare replied, holding Pen's bonus. "And here it is, I hope you enjoy and spend it wisely and I'll see you after your vacation."

"Will do, I'll be back before you know it." Pen replied.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great, hurry up big brother." Rose said as she took her brother's hoof and started to drag him away.

"Easy there little sis." Pen replied as he said his goodbyes to the mayor and followed his sister, who was galloping to the train station.

As Rose headed for the station, she could see a train coming towards the station and already all of her friends, except Gallus has left on other trains to their homelands, leaving the griffon behind. Rose knew that the incoming train must be the one for Griffonstone, so she hurried up as the train slowly came to a stop and the conductor shouted…

"Next stop: Griffonstone!" The conductor shouted as the train came to a complete stop and opened its doors.

Gallus sighed as he was just about to get in when he heard Rose's voice call out to him.

"Wait Gallus!" Rose shouted. "Don't go!" Rose galloping onto the station's platform, having to catch her breath for a few seconds before being able to speak properly, Pen was way behind, struggling to catch up to the fast moving little filly as he was in view.

"Rose, what are you doing here and what's wrong?" Gallus asked, staying on the station platform as the train appeared to wait for him.

"Gallus, our friends told me about last year and your problem during this time." Rose explained, Gallus a bit taken aback and felt embarrassed. "So I have been thinking, would you like to come with me and my brother to Canterlot to spend the holiday with my family?"

"You really want me to go with you and your family is okay with it?" Gallus said, surprised and really flattered.

"Well, my brother is and I'm sure my parents and older sister will be fine with it." Rose answered, Gallus about to say something, only for the train conductor to interrupt.

"Look kid, the train can't wait any longer, are you getting on or not?" The conductor asked.

Gallus really felt touched by Rose's offer, never has he been asked so far to spend the holidays with one of his other friends in their homelands. Plus there really was nothing for Gallus in Griffonstone, he would just go about the streets, looking into other griffons' homes and feeling sadness and envy. So with that in mind Gallus made his decision right away.

"No, I'm going with my friend to spend the holiday where she lives." Gallus deciding as the conductor signaled the engineer to go.

The train sounded its horn as the car doors closed, sealing Gallus' decision to go to Canterlot with his friend. As the train for Griffonstone left and Pen finally made it, out of breath and with his holiday bonus in his muzzle, the two siblings and Gallus waited for the train to Canterlot. As the train came, the three got on, Gallus the last one.

"Thanks Rose for making this a great holiday for me." Gallus thanked the little filly.

"You're welcome and trust me you'll enjoy the time with my family." Rose smiled as they got on the train and sat down on a couple of seats, the train doors closing a few seconds later as the engine started, bound for the regal city of Canterlot.

* * *

 **Don't lie to me when this makes you go… "Awww!"**

 **And yeah again, this story's not going to take place mostly at the school of course, but hopefully you all don't mind!**

 **See everycreature later!**


	16. Honorary Family Member Part 2

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **Sorry for the slight delay, as some of you knew, I did post my The Best Gift Ever special review, which is why this was delayed a little, but here now and I hope everycreature enjoys the next part of this holiday short story!**

* * *

Honorary Family Member Part 2

* * *

Soon enough Canterlot became visible from the train as the engine pulled its cars up the mountain tracks and through tunnels, clogging along. Meanwhile both Pen and Rose were very excited as their home city got closer and closer, anxious to see the station and the rest of the family which was surely waiting for the train to arrive by now. However Gallus was a bit nervous, after all he only met Rose's whole family once before on Friends and Family Day and certainly didn't interact with them as a family member, to do so now on one of the biggest holidays of Equestria was taking it to a whole new level. Rose noticed Gallus' expression as she took a second to glance at her griffon friend.

"Hey Gallus you alright?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, just a little nervous to spend the holiday in Canterlot, are you sure the rest of your family isn't going to mind me?" Gallus making sure he wouldn't ruin the enjoyment with his attitude.

"Don't worry, my family's great, although my dad can embarrass me sometimes…" Rose blushing.

"It's just… You know back in Griffonstone I could only look at griffons "enjoying" themselves, but never got to be a part of it." Gallus explained.

"Well, at least you're going to have one friend with you." Rose smiling, referring to herself.

As Rose finished, she felt the train start to slow down and turning back around to the window, she could see the station platform as the train came to a stop. As the steam given off by the engine dissipated, she could see her parents and older sister on the platform, waiting for the rest of the family. Rose smiled as she jumped off her seat and straight for the car door to open and let her out.

"Oh that's my little sister alright, impatient at times like this." Pen commented as he chuckled and then got off his own seat, followed by Gallus.

The car doors of the train opened up and Rose galloped out, straight to her family.

"Mom, dad, sis, so glad to see you!" Rose shouted as she hugged her mother before breaking it.

"And we're glad you came home sweetie." Sword replied as he grabbed Rose in a tight hug, which of course embarrassed the little filly as she blushed.

"Dad… Not in front of everypony." Rose said as Sword chuckled before letting his daughter go.

"Oh this must be your friend Pen said was also coming over." Dancing Tune noticing Gallus behind her brother.

"Hi…" Gallus awkwardly greeted the other family members.

"Well hello… Gallus is it?" Bluebell greeting, but than asking to make sure she got the name right.

"Yes ma'am." Gallus replied.

"Well welcome, it's surely an honor to have one of my daughter's friends to spend the holiday with us." Sword smiled.

"Thank you… Sir…" Gallus stuttered as he didn't expect that response.

"You're welcome, now you three must be a bit tired from your train trip and we still have some time until the Heart's Warming play tonight." Sword said to the three arrivals.

Rose smiled as her dad said this as Gallus was of course a bit confused, not remembering this from the last Hearth's Warming at the school. So he decided to ask Rose as the group exited the train station, back to the house where the family lived.

"Rose, what's this about a play?" Gallus whispered to Rose.

"Every year there's a play in the royal palace telling the story of the first Hearth's Warming, I always enjoy it and my family gets the first row seats since my father's a royal guard." Rose explaining to Gallus back in a whisper.

As Rose was explaining part of the holiday to him she admired the sights of Canterlot covered in white snow and holiday decorations, she always adorned the bright lights and festive ribbons and such that covered all the buildings. It was one of the things Rose certainly loved before she came to the School of Friendship. After much trotting the group finally arrived back at a house Pen and Rose was all too familiar with…

"Home sweet home." Both Pen and Rose said at the same time as Sword opened the door and let his family go in first, Gallus last before Sword as the griffon came inside.

Unlike the cold outside, of course since it was winter, the inside of Rose's home in Canterlot was warm, the warmth greeting Gallus as he couldn't help but feel his feathers ruffle up. As Gallus looked around, he saw what looked to be the living room in the house and there in the fireplace a fire was going, clearly where the warmth was coming from. However there was also a decorated tree, with lights, ribbons and other ornaments on it as presents were underneath, just begging to be opened…

"Sweetie…" Bluebell said as she noticed Rose going towards the tree, straight for a present. "Not until the morning, remember?"

"Yes mom…" Rose sighed as her dad chuckled.

"If you want an early present sweetie, your mom has baked a bunch of cookies and there's still a lot more left in the kitchen." Sword added, which made Rose smile as she galloped straight for the kitchen, but stopped.

"Gallus, want to try some cookies?" Rose asked. "They're pretty good."

"Sure, why not?" Gallus replied as he followed Rose into the kitchen, which had the smell of the baked goods which Rose, of course having hurried to the kitchen was already enjoying a cookie that was in the shape of a windigo.

Gallus took a cookie from the platter that was in the shape of a tree, looking at it first for a second before taking a bite, savoring the taste as eh enjoyed it, smiling as he had his eyes closed.

"Now don't eat too much you two, remember we have to go to the play tonight." Bluebell called from the living room as she was still there catching up with her son, who was telling his mom all about his new job and how the mayor liked him and how hard he worked as her assistant.

"Okay mom!" Rose called back from the kitchen as she grabbed a second cookie. "So pretty good right?" Rose then asked Gallus.

"Better than anything in Griffonstone, that's for sure." Gallus answered.

After a few minutes Sword, who gone up to his bedroom he shared with his wife upstairs, came back down wearing his armor and helmet, to go out.

"Okay everyone, I'm off." Sword announced as Bluebell came up, the couple in full view of everycreature else in the house.

"See you later my handsome guard." Bluebell said as she kissed her husband right on the muzzle.

"Mom… Not in front of us…" Rose said as Sword then laughed a little as he separated the kiss and then came to his little daughter.

"Sorry sweetie." Sword apologized as he gave a quick kiss on Rose's cheek. "I'll see you when the rest of you come to the play." Sword said before turning around for the front door.

"See you soon dad." Pen called as Sword gave a quick nod to his son before opening the door and leaving.

"Where's your dad going?" Gallus asked Rose. "Why isn't he staying?"

"Oh, well since he is a royal guard he has to report in earlier to get his assigned post at the auditorium where the play is." Rose answered.

"So he never gets to sit with the rest of his family?" Gallus a bit surprised that Rose could accept that fact so easily.

"Well, part of me wishes it was different, but it's not like he's not in the same room with us and we all understand that it's his job, plus in the morning that's when we're all together to enjoy the real celebration."

As the daylight was fainting away over the sky, getting darker, it was time for the family, plus Gallus, to make their way to the royal palace for the Hearth's Warming play. As they were about to leave, Bluebell was making sure that Rose was warm as the nurse wrapped a scarf around Rose's neck.

"Are you sure you're going to be warm enough sweetie?" Bluebell asked.

"Yes mom, I'll be okay, stop embarrassing me in front of Gallus." Rose rolling her eyes as Gallus chuckled, but tried not to show it.

As the family was all ready, Pen opened the door, allowing the mares and Gallus to go first before leaving himself and making sure to lock the house's front door before the family made their own through the snowy and dark streets to the royal palace.

* * *

 **Okay next part's going to be the play! And it's going to be very nostalgic because it's going to remind you of the very first Hearth's Warming episode…**

 **See everycreature later!**


	17. Honorary Family Member Part 3

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **Before we get to the next part, I would like to make a note that Rose's family are not going to adopt Gallus as a family member, but like treating him like a family member, if that makes sense at all.**

 **I think that's it for now, so lets get going!**

* * *

Honorary Family Member Part 3

* * *

As Rose's family and Gallus arrived at the royal palace, a crowd of ponies were already filing inside to go to the auditorium where the Hearth's Warming play would take place. As Rose, her family, and Gallus joined the line, they had to pass through a checkpoint where several guards were, one of whom noticed the family right away.

"Hello Bluebell, nice to see you again." The guard who was a brown pegasus greeted the unicorn mare.

"Oh hello Arrowtip." Bluebell replied. "Where's my husband?"

"Oh, he got assigned inside the actual auditorium, lucky guard, doesn't have to stand out in the cold like me." Arrowtip answered.

"Well maybe next year you'll be inside." Bluebell chuckled back.

After exchanging greetinfs withe Pen and Tune, and Rose sharing a hug with the guard, the group finally moved on into the auditorium.

"So, who was he again?" Gallus asked.

"Oh, that's one of my dad's friends, Arrowtip, he's kinda of like an uncle to me." Rose answered.

The family and Gallus trotted down the alley in between the rows of seats until they came to the front, where there was a bunch of reserved seats for the family. As the family sat down, they noticed Sword standing guard by the end of the row of seats where they were sitting, the red unicorn winking at his family quickly before resuming his attention and statue like pose. The play has yet to start as everypony was talking along themselves, looking froward to the play, Gallus of course was lost since he, well, never attended one of these plays.

"So Rose, what exactly is this play about?" Gallus asked.

"Oh, it's about the very first Hearth's Warming, where the Earth, Unicorn, and Pegasus ponies came together and used the magic of friendship to defeat the windigos." Rose answered. "Just like how we just learned in class…" Rose teasing Gallus.

"Well maybe I'll learn it now." Gallus retorted as the play began, the auditorium lights dimming as the stage lights lit up brighter and the curtains were lifted up to reveal a fireplace much like the one back at Rose's home, with a Hearth's Warming wreath above it, as the first scene played out a pony, the narrator, came trotting up.

"Once upon a time, long before the peaceful rule of Celestia, and before ponies discovered our beautiful land of Equestria, ponies did not know harmony. It was a strange and dark time. A time when ponies were torn apart... by hatred…" The narrator began as Gallus so far was unimpressed.

The next scenes showing how the ponies in the past lived, having to relay on one another, but it was a very bitter relationship, eventually blizzards came and with it food shortages. It was then decided that the three different pony groups would attend a summit to decide what to do, only for it to fall apart and the situation growing worse.

"Wait, so despite nopony having any food, Chancellor Puddinghead wears a hat made of pudding?" Gallus whispered to Rose, confused by the actress' outfit.

"I don't know, I wasn't there when it actually happened." Rose answered back quickly before turning her attention to the play.

As the three pony leaders from the summit went back to their lands, they then decided to go out and seek a new land in which to live on. Little did they know that they would come across one another, growing bitter towards each other as they began to argue who arrived first. And yet again the blizzards seemed to follow them. This was the point where Gallus really got interested as the story went on to the three leaders and their companions being forced to stay together in a cave, fighting over the space.

"Wow… So those are windigos…" Gallus commented as he only seen them in drawings Headmare Twilight drew on the chalkboard. "These props are better than Headmare Twilight's drawings."

"Better not tell her that." Rose added as she softly chuckled before returning her attention back to the play.

As the leaders were frozen by the expending ice, their companions were the ones who got together in friendship and with the magic of friendship, chased away the windigos, fueling the fire of friendship which began to melt the ice and snow and not only that but melted the bitterness inside the leaders' hearts. As the entrance to the cave was unblocked, they stepped outside to find the land once again in its beautiful state, and calling the land…

"Equestria!" The cast shouted as everypony in the audience cheered and Gallus… Well he found that he had tears in his eyes, when that came out he didn't know, but Rose noticed.

"So I guess that melted your heart too?" Rose teased.

"Don't tell the others." Gallus requested, referring to the rest of their friends.

The curtain lowered down before lifting back up, the cast in a line as they sang a carol while bells rang and red and green confetti pieces shot out…

"The fire of friendship lives in our hearts

As long as it burns, we cannot drift apart

Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few

Laughter and singing will see us through (will see us through)

We are a circle of pony friends

A circle of friends we'll be to the very end"

Gallus wiped his tears from his eyes with a wing as the cheering went on before dying down and the auditorium lights came back on, signaling the end of the play was the stage curtains lifted back up, the cast returning backstage to undress and head back home for the rest of the holiday. Meanwhile Rose and her family, along with Gallus joined the crowd as they made their way out of the palace, but unlike everypony else, waited for Sword to be dismissed to join his family.

They were waiting just outside the palace entrance when Sword came, with a smile as he was happy to finally be off duty for the rest of the holiday.

"Thank goodness that's over." Sword said in relief as he rejoined his family, sharing a quick kiss with his wife while his kids and Gallus had a face of disgust.

"Seriously dad?" Rose asked.

"Sorry sweetie." Sword chuckled as he looked at Gallus. "So enjoyed the play Gallus?"

"Yeah, it was pretty good, nothing I ever seen before." Gallus answered, not mentioning his tears.

"That's good to hear, well lets get back home so we can all wake up bright and early tomorrow for the real celebration." Sword told his family as they began the trip back home.

As the family was making their way back to the house, Gallus just realized… Where was he going to sleep?

"Rose, where exactly am I going to sleep tonight?" Gallus softly spoke to Rose.

"I never thought of that…" Rose also now realizing that fact. "Well I guess mom and dad will let you sleep on the couch in the living room."

As the family and Gallus arrived back home, that was the case as Sword held the door until his family and Gallus came inside before going inside himself.

"Well goodnight everyone." Sword yawned as he was tired.

"Mom, Where is Gallus going to sleep tonight?" Rose asked.

"He can sleep on the couch in the living room sweetie." Bluebell answered as she turned to Gallus. "I'll get a blanket for you." Bluebell told Gallus as the griffon was quite surprised by the added gesture.

"Thank you ma'am." Gallus politely thanked Rose's mom.

With everyone more than ready to hit the hay, Sword taking off his armor and helmet before settling down in his bed, Pen and Tune going to their rooms and laying down, they fell asleep right away. Rose stayed with Gallus a bit more as Bluebell found a spare blanket and brought it over, Bluebell even started another fire in the fireplace to keep Gallus warm during the night.

"Thanks mom." Rose thanked her mom as Bluebell gave her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome sweetie, now I better get to bed with your dad before he misses me." Bluebell replied as Rose had to roll her eyes at that comment.

Bluebell left, leaving Gallus and Rose alone.

"Well I should also get to bed, tomorrow morning's a big day." Rose told Gallus.

"Yeah, thanks Rose for convincing me to come with you, this is the best holiday I ever had so far." Gallus smiled.

"You're welcome Gallus and tomorrow's going to be even better." Rose said back before she left to go sleep in her old room, turning off the lights so Gallus could sleep.

However since the fire in the fireplace still lit up the room, casting its orange light on the tree, presents, and the decorated living room, bringing warmth to the darkness, Gallus felt at peace as everything was quiet. Staying up a little longer just to admire the scene, he slowly closed his eyes, falling asleep quite comfortably to rest for the big day tomorrow.

* * *

 **And that's it for that! Next part's going to be the last of this short story before we get to the next!**

 **See everycreature later!**


	18. Honorary Family Member Part 4

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **Finally at the last part of this short story! And after this one I'm finally going to do the short story I planned on doing first for this series!**

 **Anyway… Lets finish this up!**

* * *

Honorary Family Member Part 4

* * *

"YAY!" Rose's voice shouted out as she galloped down the stairs from her room, waking up Gallus who was peacefully asleep. "Hearth's Warming morning is finally here!"

"Slow down sis!" Pen called from above. "We have all day together."

And so it was the morning as the sun was rising above Canterlot, signaling the official Hearth's Warming day. Rose went right away to the tree and checked the presents with her name on it. As Gallus watched, the rest of the family joined in as Sword and Bluebell were the last, the stallion having a hoof over his wife as Pen and Tune joined in with their little sister to find their presents.

As the younger family members enjoyed opening up everything, Sword came to Gallus, who was standing back, not sure whether or not to join in.

"Aren't you going to join us Gallus?" Sword asked.

"Oh…" Gallus replied. "I'm not so sure, I'm not an official family member here…"

"Well that doesn't matter, Hearth's Warming also includes friends celebrating together and you are my daughter's friend are you not?" Sword pointed out.

"I guess so…" Gallus answered and joined in by sitting down next to Rose.

"Oh hi Gallus, slept well?" Rose asked, taking a break from her excitement.

"Yeah, pretty well actually, much better than the school's living quarters." Gallus replied.

"Well that's good to hear, glad we kept the fire going at night for you." Bluebell smiled as she was opening a present from her husband, which was a beautiful dress, most likely for the next grand galloping gala.

As the family went through the presents, with only a few left, Gallus, while not receiving any so far, felt included and was happy, never before had he enjoyed such intimacy of a family this close before. Only that would change as Rose picked up a present that didn't have any of the names of the family…

"Huh…" Rose said. "This one's for you Gallus." Rose said as she presented the griffon with a neatly wrapped up box.

"For me…" Gallus said in disbelief as he looked at the family with wide open eyes.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot." Sword remembered. "When my son wrote that Rose was bringing along a friend with her, my wife and I decided to get a gift for you."

"We didn't know what to get, so we just got this." Bluebell added as Gallus carefully undid the wrapping and then opened the box's top.

It was a mostly red and green scarf, the colors of the holiday, the cloth a very soft textile, but also very warm. Gallus stared at it as he felt the tears come out.

"Do you not like it Gallus?" Rose asked, a bit curious by the griffon's silence.

"No, I love it." Gallus letting a tear escape. "Thank you, I don't know what else to say, but you really didn't have to."

"Well, again Gallus, it's the holidays and we're glad you like it." Sword smiled.

For the rest of the morning, the family plus Gallus enjoyed their presents and after sang carols around the tree and enjoyed more cookies. By the time the day ended, Gallus felt like it was the best day ever, he wished the holiday would never end. However all holidays do end as a couple days passed before Pen, Rose, and Gallus needed to head back to Ponyville for either school or work. The family and Gallus went together to the train station, to say their goodbyes before the next train to Ponyville left.

"Oh I'm going to miss you son." Bluebell hugging Pen as Pen was blushing.

"Mom, stop you're embarrassing me." Pen said as he saw other ponies looking at them. "But love you too." Pen had to hug back so his mom would let go.

"And you bring back good grades sweetie." Sword rubbing Rose's mane with one of his hooves.

"Yes daddy." Rose replied as she chuckled lightly.

Gallus, with his new scarf wrapped around his neck, smiled as he was the next one of course.

"And I hope we can see you next year Gallus, you were a great guest to have over." Sword holding out his hoof for a shake.

"Thank you sir." Gallus replied as he met Sword's hoof with his claw.

"And I'll be sure to bake extra cookies when you do come over." Bluebell added with a soft laugh, which Gallus had to blush because he did eat a lot of cookies, they were that good.

Soon enough the next train to Ponyville arrived as it came to a stop at the station and the conductor announced…

"Next stop Ponyville!" The conductor shouted as the car doors opened with ponies either leaving or entering the train.

After final goodbyes and quick hugs, Pen, Rose, and Gallus boarded the train, the family still exchanging waves as a couple minutes alter the car doors closed again and the train started its trip to Ponyville.

Sitting down and relaxing, Rose talked with Gallus.

"So, did you have a great time Gallus?" Rose asked, making sure her friend enjoyed himself.

"Better than I expected." Gallus smiled. "I just wish we didn't have to go back to school."

"Well before you know it the holidays will come again." Rose smiled as Gallus smiled back before looking out the window, watching the majestic and decorated city of Canterlot, already looking froward to next Hearth's Warming and once again enjoying the holiday celebrations.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap on this short story!**

 **Sorry the last part was a lot shorter than the other parts of this story! But I hope you all enjoyed it nevertheless and with that…**

 **See everycreature later!**


	19. Keeping a Secret? Part 1

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **Finally doing the short story I planned on doing first!**

 **Now before I get to the actual story, I have to say this…**

 **This story will feature a gay couple, if you don't feel comfortable reading this specific story, than that's fine, however… I have the right to delete any reviews or block you if you post comments that are going to threaten gays and lesbians.**

 **And before you accuse me of being a gay person myself, let me make some things clear, even thought I'm straight and Catholic I am highly supportive of the rights of homosexuals. And it is also my duty as a writer to appeal to as many different readers as possible and it is my moral obligation as a human being to protect those who are under attack!**

 **Now with that said, lets get to the story!**

* * *

Keeping a Secret? Part 1

* * *

There are plenty of different kinds of relationships in the School of Friendship, of course there's the average teacher and students relations, the relations between the teachers themselves or the students. And then there's the romantic relationships between the students, as one would expect the mostly young stallion or colt to date a young mare or filly in the school. However sometimes there's a weird relationship, between different kinds of creatures and well… Two boys.

It was just another normal day at the school, Rose was walking down the halls with her friends, going to their next class. While they were walking down the halls, Sandbar remembered something…

"Oh I forgot my quill again!" Gallus remembered all of a sudden as he stopped walking. "You all keep going, I'll catch up."

"I'll help you find it." Sandbar added on right away, Gallus not objecting to it. "We can find it much faster."

"Should we help too?" Silverstream asked politely.

"No!" Both Gallus and Sandbar replied at the same time.

"We'll be fine." Sandbar said, trying his hardest to hide a blush.

The two boys rushed off back to Gallus' room, leaving the rest of their friends, all girls, wondering what was up with them. Rose, especially, was curious because those two have been acting weird for quite some time.

"We should get going." Ocellus spoke up. "Professor Rarity expects us to be on time."

"What about Gallus and Sandbar?" Yona asked.

"We can just tell Professor Rarity that Gallus forgot his quill and Sandbar went to help him, I'm sure she'll understand." Rose answered as the girls continued on to Rarity's classroom.

As they got to Rarity's classroom, they explained where the two boys were, Rarity understanding as she started the lesson of the day. It was at least five minutes before Gallus and Sandbar came to the classroom, out of breath as they apparently rushed to get to the classroom.

"Oh, there you boys are." Rarity commented. "Gallus, I expect next time you remember to bring all the things you need for class and be on time."

"Of course professor." Gallus replied as he quietly took his seat, Sandbar seating down next to him.

"That doesn't sound like Gallus at all…" Rose thought in her head as she refocused her attention back to note taking.

During the class Rose took quick glances over at Gallus and Sandbar, noticing the two sharing soft laughs, showing each other pictures they drawn, even when Gallus' quill broke, Sandbar gave him his'. It was so very odd to Rose, one part of her thought it was just because, of course, the two were friends, but another part of her wondered if they were more than that…

Soon enough the school day came to an end as classes were over and teachers and students, who lived in town, went out. However Rose and her friends stayed at school, after telling her brother Rose wanted to stay longer at the school to do her homework with her friends, of which they decided to meet after a short break in the library. As Rose made sure she had all her work and packing it up in her saddle bag, she trotted over to the library, which she became accustomed to how big it was compared to her. As the little filly came inside the lit library, she found her friends, well most of them, seated around a table, waiting for everycreature so they could start their homework.

"Where's Gallus and Sandbar?" Rose asked as all the girls were here.

"Last we heard Gallus was in his room, taking a nap or something." Smolder answered.

"And Sandbar?" Rose questioned.

"No idea, maybe he went to remind Gallus about our study session?" Silverstream askes, putting her claw to her chin as she thought about it.

"It's kinda of funny how those two spend a lot of time alone together without us…" Ocellus commented.

"So you been thinking about that too?" Rose asked, grateful she wasn't the only one who thought about that.

"Well they are the only two boys in our group, probably they just go off to do boy stuff." Yona figured.

"I just wish they would hurry up and get here so I can get my homework done." Smolder pouted.

"How about I go try to find them?" Rose suggested while taking off her heavy saddle bags and putting them on her seat at the table.

"When you find them, make sure they know I'm going to give them a piece of my mind." Smolder said as Rose began to head out of the library.

"Duly noted." Rose called back as she exited the library. "Okay… Smolder mentioned Gallus might be taking a nap, so he's most likely in his room still, Sandbar's just probably trying to shake him awake." Rose chuckled to herself thinking of how funny it would look to see Sandbar trying to wake up a very irritated griffon.

After crossing the open forum in the middle of the school with its center water fountain, Rose went inside the student dorms, having been here a few times before when she visited her friends in their rooms, so she knew where Gallus' room was. Seeing Gallus' door, she saw that it was slightly creaked open, but what was surprising was that the lights were not turned off, but also not at its brightness, they were rather dimmed.

"That's weird…" Rose thought as she trotted closer to the door.

As Rose got closer, she heard the two boys talking, but not able to make out the words and as she got closer…

"Is that the sound of kissing?" Rose thought in disbelief, knowing the sound of kissing since her parents would do it often whenever she, her brother, or sister, were next to them.

Rose quietly made her way and peeked through the slightly open door, not believing what she was seeing as the two boys were together in Gallus' bed, all cuddled up with each other like how her parents would be when they slept in their bedroom.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Sandbar asked Gallus. "We're keeping the girls waiting."

"They can wait a little longer and besides we hardly ever get to be truly alone together." Gallus answered, not alert to Rose's presence until…

Rose was so focused on staring that she accidentally put some weight on the door, not enough to swing it wide open, but enough to make a small creaking sound, which was enough to alert the two boys.

"What was that?" Sandbar questioned.

"I'll go check." Gallus said right after as he got off his bed and walked over to the door and found… nothing. "Probably just a little breeze from outside." Gallus told Sandbar as Gallus completely closed the door.

Meanwhile Rose made it quickly out of the student dorms and was outside on the forum, breathing rapidly in and out. No wonder the two boys have been acting weird lately…

"They're more than friends…" Rose softly spoke out. "They're in love with each other…"

* * *

 **And I think I'll leave it off there!**

 **So what is Rose going to do now with this information!? Well I guess I kinda of gave it away with the title of this short story!**

 **See everycreature later!**


	20. Keeping a Secret? Part 2

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **So I didn't get any reviews for last chapter… Well that's not entirely true… I got two… But those reviews were attacking me, so they have been deleted of course!**

 **Does that discourage for writing the next part of this story? NO! Also I'm a little sick at the moment… Probably just a case of the Mondays, so this part might not be as good as I hope it will be…**

* * *

Keeping a Secret? Part 2

* * *

Rose made her way back to the library, not being able to get what she saw out of her head, it was just so unbelievable and yet… It was true. She wasn't sure how exactly to explain this to the girls or even if she should do so. Rose was so baffled and in thought that when she did make it back to the library, she didn't hear Smolder calling her name. It took Silverstream coming up and putting her claw on the filly to take Rose out of her current thoughts.

"Rose, you okay?" Silverstream asked, a bit concerned. "You look like you seen a ghost or something."

"Oh please don't say that, I don't want to be reminded when Discord made us think the school was haunted." Ocellus told the hippogriff.

"Sorry." Silverstream apologized.

"So, did you find the boys or what?" Smolder asked again as they now had Rose's attention.

"Oh…" Rose thought and quickly decided to not reveal what she saw. "I couldn't find them, maybe they're on their way and we passed each other without seeing one another." Rose answered, hopeful her friends didn't see through her rushed answer.

"Whatever…" Smolder gave up. "Lets just start without them, they'll have to catch up." The dragon opening a book and started her own homework.

The five girls were in the middle of doing their homework, helping each other when a few minutes later Gallus and Sandbar showed up together, with their bags, ready to do some homework.

"Sorry to keep you girls waiting." Gallus apologized.

"Yeah, we both forgot that we're doing a homework get together today." Sandbar added, clearly lying, which of course Rose knew, but she didn't say anything.

For the rest of the day until the last rays of the sun were starting to go down, the group of friends did their homework, well most of them… Rose was more focused on watching Gallus and Sandbar. She could tell the two boys were trying their hardest to keep their romance as little as possible, but sometimes one would put a hoof or claw on the other hoof or claw and the receiving one would blush, but put it away a quick second later. Rose would look away and pretend to focus on her homework if one of the boys looked towards her. As the day ended Rose sighed in relief as she could go home and let it out.

"Well see you all tomorrow." Rose said as the group of friends exited the library, Rose's friends all going to their dorm rooms as the little filly herself exited the school building to her house in town. "What am I going to do?" Rose asked herself while trotting back home.

As Rose arrived back home, going inside, she called out for her brother, who would be home by now, having had a long day himself at town hall.

"Pen?" Rose called out, but no answer came.

Rose trotted through the home until she eventually found her big brother in the room which was now Pen's work room. She found her big brother asleep, snoring as he was sitting on a chair, but had his head laid down on the desk in front of him. Rose had to laugh softly, this was always a habit for her big brother, he would literally work himself to sleep, often sleeping whole nights sleeping at a desk. Rose quietly trotted up until she was besides her brother before calling out loud…

"Wake up big brother!" Rose shouted, Pen right away lifting his head up as he was confused to what was happening.

"Sorry mayor!" Pen shouted out loud. "I'll get your schedule done, just give me an hour!" Pen clearly not thinking straight, at first… "Wait a minute…" And Pen looked down to see his little sister laughing loudly.

"Are you ever going to break that habit big brother?" Rose laughed as Pen rubbed his eyes.

"Very funny little sis." Pen yawned as he stretched his eyes to regain proper vision. "Guess I was exhausted and fell asleep."

"Come on big brother, I'll help you get to bed." Rose having had her fun as she took her brother's hoof with her own and helped guide her brother to his bedroom.

"Thanks sis, normally it would have been mom who would do this." Pen commented. "So how was school today?" Pen asked, reminding Rose of what she saw.

"Oh, same old, same old." Rose answered, not sure whether or not to tell her brother. "But enjoyable as always."

"Good to hear." Pen yawned as they arrived at Pen's bedroom. "Well goodnight, we should both get to sleep for another day tomorrow."

Pen got into his bed, getting comfortable under his blankets as he started to close his eyes to enjoy a good night's rest. Meanwhile Rose was about to go to her own bed, only to decide to ask her brother what she should do about her friends.

"Hey big brother, so…" Rose started, unsure how to explain it. "You know Gallus and Sandbar?"

"Yeah?" Pen said sleepily.

"So I found out today that they love each other, should I tell the rest of our friends?" Rose asked, however by now Pen was again completely out of it.

"They're your friends, you should…" Pen started, but stopped short as he was now completely asleep, snoring yet again, leaving Rose with a incomplete answer.

"I guess he was about to say that I should or shouldn't…" Rose thought, not being able to figure out what her brother was going to say.

Morning came and as the two siblings woke up, Pen seemed to have forgotten what Rose was asking him last night because the young stallion didn't bring it up.

"Morning Rose, ready for another day at school?" Pen asked, only now Rose was the one out of it as she couldn't sleep most of the night, tossing and turning in bed, thinking about the problem of whether or not to reveal two of her friends' biggest secret.

"Yeah…" Rose lied, trying her best to then hide a yawn as she was eating a bowl of hayflakes, poking at her food with a spoon which she was holding with her magic.

"Good." Pen smiled as he ate his own breakfast happily.

After breakfast and the two put on their saddle bags, they went off to the school, where of course Pen escorted his sister before leaving for work himself at town hall. As Rose entered the school, not being able to stop yawning she saw her friends coming towards her.

"Hey Rose!" Ocellus greeted the little filly with a smile.

"Hey guys." Rose tiredly replied.

"What's wrong Rose?" Yona asked.

"I just didn't get enough sleep last night, but I'll be fine." Rose yawned. "Now lets get to class, we don't want to be late."

And yet again, Rose had to witness Gallus and Sandbar's relationship and it was worse in her tired state, it was driving her nuts. The rest of the girls were a bit worried, seeing Rose in her state, but of course they didn't know the problem Rose had. The only thing they could do was help keep Rose awake without any of the teachers noticing. It was during midday during lunch break that things got to a head.

The group of friends were at the forum taking out their lunch to enjoy outside during the beautiful day, sitting by a set of stone benches by the water fountain. As Rose sat down and took out her lunch, she could see that Gallus and Sandbar were sharing their's, laughing along themselves as they enjoyed their meal. At this point, Rose simply couldn't keep it bottled in anymore and in her tired state, she wasn't thinking clearly when she shouted out…

"Gallus and Sandbar are in love with each other!"

Just as soon as she finished, Rose put her hooves over her muzzle as the rest of the girls looked at Rose in shock before turning to the two boys in the group…

Both Gallus and Sandbar's faces were red as they knew that their secret was now out and their friends knew. Rose wasn't sure how the two boys would react, but she knew it wasn't going to be clean.

* * *

 **Well… That sure lasted long…**

 **Next part will most likely be the last part of this short story, so until than…**

 **See everycreature later!**


	21. Keeping a Secret? Part 3

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **So this will be the last part of this short story and the next one will be very different.**

 **And if you all like Gallus and Sandbar being together, than I will have more in the future when the opportunity comes, but for now lets finish this!**

* * *

Keeping a Secret? Part 3

* * *

As the group of friends were silent, it became unbearable for Rose, who was by now completely awake and alert and she did the very first thing that came to mind… Gallop away. Rose left her friends and went straight inside the school building and in the meantime, the rest of the girls looked at the two boys, mouths wide open at the stunning reveal.

"Is it true?" Smolder asked, finally to break the silence that came.

Gallus and Sandbar looked at each other now and it was Sandbar who nodded his head to the griffon, mentally telling Gallus it was about time they let their friends know about their relationship. Gallus sighed as he held out his claw for Sandbar to take, which the earth pony did, the two holding each other's hoof and claw as they prepared themselves for their friends' reaction.

"Yes, we're in love with each other." Gallus answered.

"How long have you two…" Silverstream began, but not needing to finish as Sandbar answered.

"You guys remember when we had to stay in Ponyville last Hearth's Warming?" Sandbar asked, to which the girls nodded their heads. "Since than."

"It was kinda of a joke, you see we were both walking under the mistletoe at the same time…" Gallus began, only for Sandbar to stop him.

"Well, it was more like we accidentally bumped into each other." Sandbar reminded Gallus.

"Right and well I just don't know what came over me, but I guess I just went for it." Gallus blushed.

"And it was the best kiss ever in my life." Sandbar remembered. "At first we were unsure, but well… I think we made the right choice."

"But why griffon and pony not tell the rest of us?" Yona asked.

"We didn't know how you girls would feel, we were even afraid you girls wouldn't be our friends anymore." Gallus expressed his fear.

"What?" Ocellus spoke up. "That's crazy, we would still be friends with each other, no matter what."

"Yeah and if you two love each other, than we're fine with it." Silverstream smiled happily.

"Thanks girls, we're glad you didn't overreact." Sandbar returning the smile.

"Well, most of us." Smolder pointing out that Rose just galloped off, to who knows where.

"Yeah, I guess we should find her." Gallus said as he stood up from his seated position. "Lets split up by pairs and search the school." The griffon suggested.

So the six split up, Gallus and Sandbar of course, Smolder and Ocellus, and Silverstream and Yona, they went through the floors of the school, looking in each empty classroom for any sign of the little filly. The six were starting to worry as they couldn't find Rose.

"I hope she's okay." Sandbar said as he and Gallus finished searching another room.

"Yeah, I kinda of regret not coming out about this." Gallus sighed.

"It's not your fault, we both made the decision that we should keep this a secret." Sandbar comforted Gallus.

"Thanks." Gallus smiled as the two were going down a hallway, when they heard some soft crying. "It sounds like it's coming from that shortage closet."

The two boys came in front of the door and Sandbar opened it up to find Rose sitting down by some cleaning equipment, clearly angry for spilling everything out. The two boys knew the little filly must feel pretty bad and felt like she lost two of her friends, which of course she didn't, but she didn't know that.

"Rose?" Sandbar said softly.

The little filly looked up to see the couple in front of her, with comforting smiles on their faces to let Rose know they weren't angry at her.

"Gallus, Sandbar…" Rose began, the tears still coming out. "Why are you here, aren't you two mad at me?"

"No, we're actually sorry Rose." Gallus said, surprising the little filly.

"You're sorry?" Rose questioned, unable to believe what she just heard.

"Yeah, we realized that we should have told you girls, we shouldn't have kept the secret, but no more, from now on we're going to be open about our relationship." Sandbar said with confidence. "Right Gallus?"

"Right, starting from this moment on." Gallus agreed. "Now, how about we go find the rest of the girls and finish up the midday break before heading to class?"

"Okay." Rose finally relieved that her friends were not mad at her as she got up and wiped any remaining tears from her eyes before joining the two boys.

After finding the rest of the girls, the group of friends enjoyed what was left of the midday break before the rest of the day's class began. And it was great, now that Gallus and Sandbar could be a bit more open about their relationship to the rest of their friends.

As the days passed, even thought it was weird and took some getting used to, the girls of the group accepted that this was a reality and they even teased the two boys whenever they showed their love to each other when they were alone. However it was all in good sport and from their friends' response and acceptance, Gallus and Sandbar had the confidence to let the rest of the school know, by doing things like holding each other's claw and hoof while walking down the hallways and giving each other kisses on the cheek. Rose was happy that the two loved each other and she learned a lesson, better to not keep a secret bottled up, lest she burst out and almost make things worse.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this short story! Sorry this last part was much shorter than the other two, but as always I hoped everycreature enjoyed it and with that…**

 **See everycreature later!**


	22. Community Service Part 1

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **So I been debating between two stories I had in mind, which is the reason for the delay. (Also I posted something else…)**

 **And the fact that the last short story barely got a good result… Well I'm a little disappointed by that, but maybe it will pick back up!**

 **Anyway, on to the next story!**

* * *

Community Service Part 1

* * *

Drawn Pen was always a busy pony, ever since he was young and got his cutie mark, he dedicated his time to his purpose. During his later school years he was part of his school's paper and was quickly promoted to head publisher. After his school years he became an intern in the royal palace in Canterlot, partly to reassure his dad that he was doing fine, Pen learning the tricks of being an assistant from Celestia's own assistant, Raven Inkwell. (Yeah, finally learned the name of that pony from the comics!)

After a couple of years, Pen felt ready and started looking for other work and that came in the opportunity when he learned that Ponyville's Mayor Mare was looking to hire a new assistant. So Pen made the necessary arrangements, went to Ponyville and was interviewed by the mayor and well… You know the rest of the story there.

However if there was one thing Pen haven't learned, it was how to relax because he always spent his time either writing, reading, or editing, barely does he spend any time eating or sleeping. One day at town hall, Pen was at his work desk, going over some of the mayor's events, constantly yawning and felt his eyes grow heavy, closing them several times but opening them up again when he realized he was falling asleep. So it came as a surprise when Pen heard a voice behind him.

"Pen?" Mayor Mare's voice said as Pen snapped wide awake and turned to face the mayor.

"Yes mayor, is there anything new to do?" Pen asked right away, trying his best to sound awake, but failing.

"Pen, how long has it been since you last had a good night's sleep?" Mayor Mare asked with concern.

"Well…" Pen began, not remembering.

"Look Pen, I really do love having you as my assistant and you're doing a great job, but maybe you should take a few days off, get some rest and come back when you're more active." Mayor Mare urged the stallion.

"Thank you mayor, but I'm fine, I really am." Pen clearing his tired sounding throat before returning to work, of course Mayor Mare wasn't convinced as she left her assistant to get back to work.

Mayor Mare returned back to her own office and sat down on her chair, thinking about what to do with Pen, if he refused to relax, than she had to make him to do so, but of course she didn't want to do so forcefully. After some thinking, she had an idea in mind, so getting off her chair, she made her way to the School of Friendship.

Meanwhile Twilight was in her office, doing some test grading as she marked right and wrong answers with a quill using her magic of course. Once in awhile she put down her quill to take a sip of some tea she was drinking, enjoying the warm liquid. Twilight was in the middle of marking an answer when she heard knocking on her door.

"Come on in." Twilight called out, the door then opening to reveal Starlight.

"Oh Twilight, you're here, good, we have a visitor who wants to speak with you." Starlight said as she opened the door a bit wider to reveal Mayor Mare.

"Mayor Mare." Twilight smiled as she put down her quill and got off her chair to greet the mayor. "We hardly ever get to see you at this school."

"Well it's a pleasure to be here." Mayor Mare returned.

"I'll leave you two to discuss whatever it is you're going to talk about." Starlight said before leaving, leaving the two political figures alone.

"Come sit down and we can talk, can I interest you in some tea?" Twilight asked as she went back to her chair, Mayor Mare taking one of the seats in front of the desk.

"No thank you princess." Mayor Mare returned as she sat down. "I'm actually not here for a social visit, you know that one of your new students has an older brother who's my assistant?"

"Oh yes, Blooming Rose and her brother Drawn Pen, what about him?" Twilight asked.

"Well, he's a good assistant, but he often comes to work now very tired and I want him to rest up for a few days, but he refuses." Mayor Mare answered.

"Kinda of like Spike…" Twilight commented. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why come here?"

"Well I was thinking, if you're interested in it, I suggest this school can have community service for the town and some students could spend some time at town hall, that way I can convince Pen that everything will be taken care of while he rests." Mayor Mare getting to the point.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Mayor Mare, it will surely help the student learn more, especially those who live outside Equestria." Twilight smiled. "Thank you very much for suggesting it, I never would have thought of that."

"Thank you Princess Twilight." Mayor Mare returning the smile. "I'm glad everyone will have something in this new idea, now if you'll excuse me I must get back to town hall, I look froward to the students coming."

"Anytime mayor, happy to help." Twilight said as the two slowly trotted to the office door. "And when you have time, come back for a social visit, we hardly ever get to talk."

"I'll try princess." Mayor Mare returned before she left.

After telling the teachers about the meeting she had with Mayor Mare, Twilight decided to wait until the next day to make the announcement to all the students. In the morning, everycreature was told to head to Twilight's classroom for an important school meeting, everycreature sitting down and talking along themselves about what it was that the meeting was going to be about.

"I wonder what's so important, we hardly ever have these school meetings." Ocellus wondered.

"I hope it's not another weird new pony like Rockhoof was when he joined the school." Smolder commented.

Soon enough Twilight came and cleared her throat to get everycreature's attention as everyone stopped their conversations to hear what the headmare had to say.

"Okay everycreature, so yesterday I had a meeting with Mayor Mare, who is of course the mayor of this town, on a suggestion for a new program for this school and I agree with the mayor's suggestion." Twilight announced. "So for the next few days, you're all going to do community service for the town, it'll help form stronger friendships and it'll be good to get outside and have a different learning experience."

Everycreature then looked at each other and began to talk along themselves in response to this, wondering whether or not they were going to like it or not. Twilight let the news sink in for a couple of minutes before quieting everycreature down again so she could finish.

"Now, we already have all your assignments planned out for this program, which you will be told at the front entrance of the school." Twilight announcing. "Remember to have fun, everycreature dismissed."

As everycreature began to leave the classroom to the front entrance, where Starlight was levitating a list in front of her with all the community service assignments, Rose and her friends were wondering where they were going to be sent to.

"I hope it's not like cleaning bathrooms." Gallus said.

"Why not? "Silverstream asked. "Than I could really learn how a sink works." The hippogriff said excitedly as Gallus rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we'll be sent to a library." Ocellus smiled at that happy thought.

"Yeah… It's not like we have that at school…" Smolder now rolling her own eyes as Rose chuckled.

"Well whatever we get, I hope we're all together." Rose said.

"Yak agree." Yona replied as soon enough the seven friends had their time in getting their assignment.

"Oh yes, Rose, Gallus, Silverstream, Smolder, Yona, Sandbar, and Ocellus, you seven actually have a very special assignment for your community service time." Starlight spoke.

"Please let it be a bathroom…" Silverstream said softly with her eyes closed.

"Please let it be a library…" Ocellus also said at the same time, eyes closed as well.

"You seven are going to town hall and be temporary assistants for Mayor Mare, while the official assistant has a short vocation to rest up." Starlight winking at Rose as she mentioned "official assistant." "Enjoy your time." Starlight said as the seven friends then left, exiting the school and making their way to town hall.

* * *

 **And I think I'll leave it off on that!**

 **So how is Pen going to react to this? And more importantly how the Young 6 and Rose going to fare as helpers in town hall? You have to wait out!**

 **See everycreature later!**


	23. Community Service Part 2

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **So I guess that last short story here was just a matter of it being a sensitive topic, hence why it didn't get as many reviews as I hoped, but that doesn't stop me from taking elements from that story to future ones here!**

 **But for now, lets just continue on with this one!**

* * *

Community Service Part 2

* * *

"Do you all have a feeling this was planned for some reason we don't know about?" Sandbar spoke.

"Well Counselor Starlight mentioned the mayor's assistant, which is my brother and we're being sent, so I'm pretty sure this was planned." Rose answered.

"Well, anything to get out of the classroom." Gallus returned.

The seven continued on their way until town hall was in view, Mayor Mare waiting outside for her temporary assistants, smiling as she saw all the help she was going to get.

"Welcome, you all must be my new assistants for a few days." Mayor Mare said.

"Yes mayor and we're glad to be here." Ocellus replied.

"Well, lets go inside and I'll get you all started." Mayor Mare opening the door and letting the seven friends enter. "I'm so glad Princess Twilight sent you all, she tells me you're all good students and good friends with each other."

"Yeah, we try." Smolder smirked as the mayor led them to the room they were going to be working in, which was of course Pen's office.

"Sis?" Pen said as the little filly and the other six friends entered behind the mayor. "What's going on here?"

"Pen, these seven are going to be my temporary assistants while you rest up." Mayor Mare revealed. "And don't worry, it's a paid vocation."

"Are you sure mayor?" Pen asked.

Rose wasn't planning on this, but she had always known her brother to be a busy pony, she never said anything because she felt so little and she didn't want to offend her big brother. However since the mayor was now bringing it up and she had the comfort of her friends, she felt it was time to say it.

"Big brother, maybe you should listen to the mayor." Rose spoke up, which Mayor Mare was hoping for. "Don't worry, with all seven of us we can get your work done much faster and you can rest up, get some sleep."

"Well, I am getting paid still and I guess I can find comfort knowing my little sister and her friends will be taking care of things…" Pen thought about it before turning to the mayor. "Okay mayor, I'll take a rest."

"Excellent and I look froward to when you come back well rested and bright eyed." Mayor Mare replied.

"See you at home little sis." Pen kissed Rose's forehead before leaving his office.

"Now, on to your assignments for your community service." Mayor Mare now speaking to the seven friends. "I need two of you at Pen's desk handling paperwork."

"I got it." Rose was the first one to offer.

"Me too." Ocellus was the next.

"Good, now I need two of you to check with the pegasus ponies on the weather." Mayor Mare next said.

"I'll take that." Gallus offered.

"I'll go with him." Smolder said right after.

"Excellent, I'm going to need two more to check on the current building projects in town." Mayor Mare next said.

"Count me in on that." Sandbar offered.

"Yona go too." Yona next said.

"Wonderful and lastly that leaves… Silverstream is it?" Mayor Mare asked the hippogriff.

"Yes mayor." Silverstream smiling.

"I need you at the desk by the front entrance, to greet anypony who comes in and has any problems that require my attention." Mayor Mare finished.

"On it mayor." Silverstream saluting.

"I'll make sure to let those who you're going to know you're coming, if you'll excuse me I'll be in my office and have fun." Mayor Mare said to the seven of them before leaving for her office, shutting the door.

"Well, lets not stand around here everycreature, lets get to work." Rose said as the group of friends split off to do their service.

Gallus and Smolder flew up into the sky, flying towards the pegasus ponies who were responsible for the weather, while the two friends were flying through the air, Smolder started a conversation.

"So, how are thing going between you and Sandbar?" Smolder asked, with Gallus blushing as he felt a little embarrassed talking about him and the earth pony.

"It's going good, we're keeping things casual for now." Gallus answered quickly.

"Gallus come on, you don't have to act so shy about it, we all know how you two feel about each other, just embrace it." Smolder advised.

"I know… I guess I still feel a little weird about it, especially in front of all of you." Gallus replied.

"Well, one day you'll find comfortable and relaxed." Smolder said. "Just don't forget to invite all your friends when we're older and you two get married." Smolder teased, with Gallus blushing more.

"Oh look, I can see the weather team up ahead." Gallus pointing out the Pegasus ponies with his claw to avoid the continuing conversation, while Smolder just rolled her eyes and followed after the griffon who sped up ahead.

Meanwhile Sandbar and Yona, wearing hard hats, were at a construction site, listening to the progress of a house building from the site manager.

"So we should get done with the walls in less than a week and then start on the interior." The manager finished up his report as he noticed his workers putting down their tools and taking out their lunchboxes. "Now it looks like it's lunchtime, you youngsters hungry, I got some extra food for this purpose."

"That sounds wonderful, I was getting hungry listening to your report." Sandbar replied.

"Yona hungry as well." Yona agreed.

As the two friends sat down together, the manager brought over some food for the two to enjoy and after thanking the pony, the two friends ate their lunch.

"And I thought this community service thing was going to be boring." Sandbar commented as he took a bite from a sandwich.

"Yona agree, I wish we do this again sometime." Yona commented as well as she enjoyed her own lunch.

After they finished the lunch they were given, the two friends thanked the manager before heading off to the next construction site in town.

Back at town hall, Rose and Ocellus were at Pen's work desk, going through the many stacks of paperwork and well… It was a good thing these two had this job. Rose being Pen's sister and Ocellus being the most studious of the friends was a good combination for this kind of work. Currently the two friends just finished going over a list of new taxes being made, changing things to better suit the ponies' earnings.

"I wonder why my brother had to work so hard on this, this is easy, especially with a friend helping me." Rose said as she and Ocellus finished another sheet.

"You said it, I feel like I'll do something similar in the future back at the hive when I'm older." Ocellus agreed as she put the finished sheet the two friends worked on in the "Finished" pile.

"And I can't wait to let my brother know that his work is being taken care of very throughly." Rose said as she and Ocellus began work on the next item on the "Not Finished" pile.

Meanwhile Silverstream was at the front desk in town hall and while not as exciting as what her other friends were doing, she still enjoyed it, being too energetic and happy, which was good when ponies did come to get business done in town hall.

"Just go down that hall and take a right, then three doors down." Silverstream giving directions to a pony who came with her usual happy tone.

"Thank you miss." The pony thanked the young hippogriff as he followed Silverstream's directions.

"Best community service ever." Silverstream smiled as she sat back down and continued working on a crossword puzzle she was doing while waiting for other ponies to potentially come in.

By the time the sun was starting to set, it was time for evercreature to turn in for the day and rest up themselves for tomorrow's community service. The friends gathering at the town hall entrance to talk about their day and while they were talking, Mayor Mare came down to speak with the group of friends.

"Well I got to say I'm rather impressed, you all did a great job today and I can't wait to see you all tomorrow." Mayor Mare commented.

"Thank you mayor." All the friends said in unison.

"You're all welcome and Rose, when you come tomorrow, make sure to tell me how your brother is resting." Mayor Mare requested.

"Will do mayor." Rose replied.

And with that, the very confident friends went to their own rooms, Rose to her house and the rest to their dorms in the school to sleep for the night. All of them looked froward to the next day to continue their community service, eager to have some more fun. Little did they know that overconfidence was going to change that…

* * *

 **And now everything's going to start going downhill… Well at least one stallion's enjoying his paid vocation!**

 **See everycreature later!**


	24. Author's Note 2

Hey everycreature! What's up!?

So I got some bad news…

I'm going to have to put this series on hold for probably at least a month, maybe two.

Yeah I know I'm in the middle of a short story and I tried getting it done before today, which is Thanksgiving, but that didn't happen and to be honest I'm in a bit of a writer's block with the current one, which is another reason for the delay.

If you want to know more, I put a much longer message in my namesake fandom which explains some more reasons!

Until next time…

See everycreature later!


End file.
